<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>go figure by noturssis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319823">go figure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturssis/pseuds/noturssis'>noturssis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Beta Read, Figure Skater Kageyama, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata thinks Kageyama is so pretty and he’s right, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Rich Kageyama Tobio, ice hockey player hinata, its not a slow burn but its not a fast burn either</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturssis/pseuds/noturssis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice hockey player Hinata Shouyou sneaks into the University ice rink one night, and the surprise that’s waiting for him is school famous Kageyama Tobio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>did I make hinata more aggressive than he actually is so the fandom can stop treating him like a 5 year old? maybe :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou can feel himself getting more frustrated as the game progresses. He's used to the jabs about being short, and the frequent targeting. He was the shortest one on the team and always had a smile on his face, of course, everyone was going to come after him first. It was fine, whatever, he's dealt with it since kindergarten.<br/>
But fuck, number 7 was begging to get his ass handed to him. Only 10 minutes left on the clock, and Shouyou felt his frustration melt and form into anger as number 7 thought this to be a perfect time to trash talk him.</p>
<p> "Hey, stop picking on me alright? I get it." He muttered as he stood in position. He didn't care if he sounded whiney, he had a hard week.</p>
<p> "What? Can't handle a little roughhousing?" he sneered, green eyes glinting. Shouyou remained quiet because he could. And he had, the whole fucking game. He gritted his teeth together and immediately moved once the whistle was blown. He had caught the puck from his teammate, Tsukishima, skating down the rink lightning fast. </p>
<p>What he didn't have in height and build, he made up for it in speed. He started to grin, as he neared the goal, sure he could make it when he was shoved from the side hard, by none other than number 7, sending him skidding across the ice and into the wall hard. He let out a strangled grunt and felt himself getting lifted by a mumbling Daichi, who's eyes were squinted in annoyance. Shouyou sighed, looking up and seeing the sharp smirk number 7 sent his way and that, Shouyou supposed was the last straw. He felt his body burn hot and all he could see was red. He threw off his helmet, shook Daichi off and skated full speed at number seven, and didn't stop until his fist collided with his stomach.<br/>
And when his helmet came off, Shouyou punched him in the nose, feeling satisfied when a loud crack ringed out but missed one of his teammates rushing at him from the side and right hooking him.<br/>
Shouyou was out before he hit the ice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>……..</p>
<p>Okay, Shouyou could admit where he was wrong. Maybe he should’ve just stopped at punching number 7 in the stomach. Maybe. He didn't exactly need a broken nose, but personally, Shouyou thinks he deserves it but for calling Shouyou a bitch.<br/>
Well, whatever. It's in the past. Shouyou can't change it now, so as his coach chews him out, he accepts it.<br/>
What he doesn't accept is the one-month and a half suspension.<br/>
"Are you serious? He targets me the whole game, but when I give him a taste of his own medicine, I get in trouble?" He asked standing up. Ukai levels him with a passive look and the principal just looks worried. He wasn't going to punch Ukai because Ukai could easily block and kill him. So the principal giving him a worried glance kinda hurts his feelings, but he guesses he deserves that.</p>
<p> "I don't remember him breaking your nose? Unless I missed that?" Ukai asked, eyebrows raised. Shouyou opened his mouth then snapped it shut with a click, falling back in his seat.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p> "Look, Shou." Ukai only ever called him that when he knew Shouyou was upset, so he was feeling a little hope. "You sent another player to an emergency room, I can't not suspend you. You're honestly lucky it isn't three months. I know you've had a tough week, but you understand why this is happening right? View this as a vacation. Playoffs are coming fast and we need your head in the game alright?”</p>
<p>Shouyou closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath before he tightly clasped his hands.</p>
<p> "Okay, I understand coach. Am I allowed to come to practice at least?"</p>
<p> "No, you can't Hinata. I'm sorry, but you did destroy that young man's nose. It wouldn’t be fair for you to be able to participate when the player you injured can’t play." the principal added.  Shouyou suddenly felt awful. He wasn't a bully. He didn't go around randomly hitting people every time he got mad.<br/>
This was the first person he's ever hit and now he was losing a month and a half of training because of it.</p>
<p>Shit!</p>
<p> "Don't stress Hinata. Just find something else to do in the meantime, there are other clubs."<br/>
Shouyou nods, lips pressed together tight.</p>
<p> "Okay. Thank you, coach. Principal." He said nodding before standing up and taking his stuff with him.<br/>
And here he was thinking his week couldn't get any worse.</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>Not being able to practice sucked, yes, but not even being able to watch? It was simply unimaginable.<br/>
Since Shouyou was in his third year of college and had been on the team since freshman year, he had been gifted with a key to the rink that luckily hadn't been taken away thanks to his suspension.<br/>
He avoided the rink for the first three days of his suspension, but on Thursday, he decided that he simply just couldn't do it. He’d die or something.<br/>
So, he made a plan. Practice ended at 9:30 on weekdays. It took them 30 minutes to cool down and pack up. Ukai usually stayed behind until 10:30 before locking up and leaving whoever else remained inside.<br/>
It was usually Shouyou and Tsukishima who remained, but they had keys and Ukai didn't care what they did, as long as they left and didn't overwork themselves. He somehow knew when they had pushed too far, and yelled at them accordingly. Shouyou shook his head of such thoughts as he waited for Ukai to leave. He was technically going behind his back but whatever. </p>
<p>10 minutes later, he saw Ukai humming a tune, as he stepped outside, pulling his coat a bit tighter as he walked to his car. Shouyou grinned at not getting caught when he looked towards the building and saw that the light was still on.</p>
<p>Who the hell could be in there this late!?<br/>
The janitor, his brain supplies but he knew Mr.Murray always came super early in the morning to clean. So once he was sure Ukai was gone, he tiptoed his way to one of the windows that directly faced the rink, stood on his tippy toes, and peeked through to see.</p>
<p>His jaw dropped at what was waiting for him.</p>
<p>A tall man, with legs that seemed to go on for days, stood in the middle of the rink, his eyes wide and chest puffing up and down. He looked winded, Shouyou briefly thought. The man seemed to be his age or around it if the huge uni hoodie that he was wearing was anything to go by. He seemed to have regained the ability to breathe properly and Shouyou's feet were starting to get restless. He watched as the man spun, jumped, and swirled around the rink as if it was muscle memory, and he didn't have to think about it.</p>
<p>It probably was! He was moving so passionately and so beautifully, Hinata found it hard to believe that he was his age.<br/>
Wanting to see such a mesmerizing performance up close, he landed back on his heels and raced to the door, quickly unlocking it.<br/>
"Back so soon? Don't tell me that you forgot- oh.…" the man trailed off skidding to a stop. Shouyou winced, hoping the man wouldn't notice him come in but it's not like Shouyou hadn’t tried to be silent. The door was creaky!</p>
<p> "Oh...Uhm. Hi!" he exclaimed, taking careful steps towards the man.<br/>
"Hello. Who are you?" He asked, still standing on the ice and looking annoyed that someone had interrupted him.</p>
<p> "I'm Hinata Shouyou. I'm on the hockey team. Who are you?" He asked, standing just by the seats facing the rink. Now that he could see the man up close, his brain short-circuited. His skating wasn't the only thing beautiful about the man.<br/>
The man was unbearably pretty, with sharp dark blue eyes and a smooth symmetrical face. His dark inky hair was long enough to curl around his ears, his bangs pinned backward with a red hair clip. His nose was incredibly straight, and his shapely pink lips were pulled in a slight pout as he crossed his arms.</p>
<p> "Doesn't matter. Are you here for Ukai? He left like a while ago." He said already turning to continue skating.<br/>
Shouyou splutters, holding out his hands.<br/>
Why couldn't he know his name? Was he some super famous undercover star?<br/>
"No! I mean, I'm here to skate. " He eventually says, feeling light at the almost impressed look the man gives him. </p>
<p> "You figure skate?" He asks looking...excited. His eyes seem to shine under the soft rink light. Shouyou feels bad to disappoint him.</p>
<p> "No, sorry. Just hockey." He says with a small smile. The man shrugs back before turning away and pulling off his sweatshirt to reveal a skin-tight long sleeve compression shirt.</p>
<p>‘Ah’ is all Shouyou's brain supplies as he stares at the wonder of a man who seems to be focused on the ice more than his skating. Shouyou wonders if he's making him nervous and decides he is when he sees how tense the man's shoulders are. He decided to ask questions to lighten the mood as he pulls on his skates.</p>
<p> "So. What's a figure skater doing in a hockey rink?" He asks, glancing up briefly. The man's head snaps up like he's surprised Shouyou is still talking to him.<br/>
"Because. There's no available skating rink in this town. Ukai lets me use the rink after hours cause I begged him for a straight month." He responded, shrugging again.  Hinata doesn’t think he'd be able to say no either.<br/>
He makes his way into the ice with not as much grace as the man beside him seems to have.</p>
<p> "Do you skate for like, fun?" He tries. The man stares at him intently.<br/>
"No, skating is my life." He says earnestly, with every drop of conviction in his voice. Shouyou feels himself blushing and he doesn’t know why.</p>
<p> "What's your name?" He asks, desperate to know more. He doesn’t know why, but he wants to know more about the guy.</p>
<p>The man lets out a sigh that sounds loud in the quiet rink.</p>
<p> "God, this feels like an interview." He groans, glaring at Shouyou. It has no bite so Shouyou just sends him a sheepish smile as he skates behind him, as they go around the rink.</p>
<p> "My name's Kageyama Tobio." Shouyou skids to a stop.</p>
<p> "Kageyama Tobio? As in, a super-rich kid who bought his way into this university?" He asks before he can think better of it. He slaps a hand over his huge, stupid mouth at the terrifying glare Kageyama sends his way.</p>
<p>Oh, he fucked up.<br/>
Kageyama skates, well more like stomps, his way over to a frozen Hinata.<br/>
"I didn't buy my way into this university dumbass, I earned it. Now fuck off if you came here to judge me or whatever the fuck." He growled, dark eyes staring holes into Shouyou's entire being.<br/>
"I'm so sorry!" He wailed, hands covering his face at the shocked but annoyed look he gets from Kageyama. " I didn't believe it! I just, that's the first thing I connected to your name! Cause I don't know you. Yet. " He added hopefully. Kageyama regarded him with an analyzing glare. He didn't seem as angry as before but he was still tense.</p>
<p>Instead of making Shouyou kick rocks as he expected, another thing Kageyama Tobio was known for was his temper but Shouyou was already on thin ice so he kept his mouth shut, he started to skate around him, hands behind his back before he did a complicated-looking jump, and landed gracefully in the corner of the rink, arms in an elegant pose.</p>
<p> Shouyou felt his heart skip a beat.</p>
<p> "What was that?! It was awesome!" He exclaimed, jumping a bit on the ice.<br/>
"It was an axel." He said, looking off-put by Shouyou skating in his space and telling him how awesome he was. Shouyou was confused about how he wasn’t used to getting compliments by now. Surely anyone who watched him was compelled to give high praises.<br/>
Shouyou felt his body buzzing with excitement at the prospect of being friends with Kageyama and possibly….learning from him. He means, Ukai had told him to do something else in the meantime and figure skating wasn't hockey. And it was still on ice.</p>
<p>Shouyou felt like he was flying!!!</p>
<p>“If you teach me how to do a jump, I’ll teach you something about hockey.”</p>
<p>Kageyama raised a perfect eyebrow and snorted.</p>
<p>“As if I’d have any desire to participate in such a barbaric sport.” he quipped skating circles around Hinata.</p>
<p>Hinata sputtered, trying to follow him with his eyes but ultimately getting dizzy.</p>
<p>“It is NOT barbaric! If anything, figure skating is...is...” he stuttered trying to think of an insult for such an elegant sport.</p>
<p>Kageyama suddenly skidded to a smooth stop in front of him, h-his really...pretty fingers coming up to tap his chin. He gulped.</p>
<p>“Figure skating is what?” he challenged, looking down at him curiously.</p>
<p>Hinata’s eyes went wide at how ridiculously turned on he was, as his eyes dropped to rove over Kageyama’s very...obviously toned body. Jesus, his tights looked like a second skin and his ass was amazing and-</p>
<p>Hinata’s eyes shot back up, feeling mortified at the knowing smirk Kageyama was giving him.</p>
<p>Figure skating is fucking sinful he concurs, watching Kageyama do graceful spins around the rink, basically ignoring his presence.</p>
<p>Hinata just stood there and watched him.<br/>
Deciding that staring at Kageyama would get him nowhere, he went to the other side of the rink and started doing drills that he knew he had been missing.</p>
<p>…….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm...okay. I’ll teach you how to do a jump.” Kageyama eventually said as he stepped out to take off his skates. He waddled over to sit down, digging out a water bottle and taking huge sips.</p>
<p>“Really?? Awesome!” Shouyou yelled happily.</p>
<p>“I’m assuming you wanna learn some hockey moves huh Kageyama?” he asked, skating up to him with a grin.</p>
<p>Kageyama slipped back on his oversized hoodie, coming out with ruffled hair.</p>
<p>“No, I really don’t. Just be here by 10 tomorrow kay? " he said already in his sneakers, bangs covering his forehead and sports bag on his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Yes, coach!” He exclaimed with a salute as he also made his way out of the rink.</p>
<p>Kageyama let out a breathy laugh before disappearing into the night, leaving Hinata gaping after him.</p>
<p>And still with one skate on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shouyou has a new coach.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Shouyou sneaks into the skating rink again, it's to the sight of Kageyama in sweats and a black hoodie. His hair is clipped back and he's wearing, god, he's wearing blue leg warmers.<br/>Kageyama Tobio sure was full of surprises.<br/>But, the most surprising thing would be the music that was playing. He was skating to it, movements free and almost…happy looking? It was obviously a disco song, and Shouyou personally saw Kageyama as a classical guy but then again he didn't even really know him.<br/>He watched quietly as the funky music continued to boom in the rink. Kageyama shaking his hips to it, doing turns, on one foot, unbelievable! How was that even possible?<br/>When Kageyama stopped and the music faded out, that's when he made his presence known, by clapping and letting out a whoop.</p>
<p>Kageyama spun to face him, slack-jawed and blushing down to his neck.<br/> "When did you get here?" He asked, sounding strangled. Shouyou grinned, pulling off his jacket.<br/> "I never conned you as a disco person." He replied, grinning wider at how pinker Kageyama seemed to get. It was adorable.<br/> "Well, I'm not. I'm a.…everything person. I can skate to anything." He proclaimed. Shouyou raised an eyebrow at that.<br/> "Oh? Even country?" He asked. Kageyama's lips twitched like he knew he would ask.<br/> "I'm especially great with country music." He said looking like he wanted to laugh. Shouyou did for him.<br/>Just as he was about to put on his skates, Kageyama skates over to him, stepping out of the rink.<br/> "What are you doing?"<br/> "Don't you stretch before getting on the ice?" Kageyama asked with a tilted head as he took off his skates, leaving his socks on.<br/>Shouyou scratched his head sheepishly.<br/> "Uh, when I remember." Kageyama rolled his eyes with a huff. <br/>"You hockey players are like Neanderthals."<br/> Shouyou gasped.<br/> "How does forgetting to stretch make me a Neanderthal?!" He exclaimed. Kageyama glanced down at him before standing on his tippy toes and reaching for the sky, urging Shouyou to do the same. He sighs before following his lead. All the stretches are pretty familiar he thinks, feeling guilty as reminders from Ukai to do them bombarded his memory.<br/>He's doing great actually until it's time for splits, and Shouyou can't do splits.<br/>And of course, Kageyama can. It's like his life is one sick joke.</p>
<p>He gracefully plops himself into a split, right in front of Shouyou, so he can't look anywhere else. He watches as Kageyama arches backward, his long arms going back in a curved arch, and for maybe the thousandth time in his 21 years of living, Hinata wishes he was taller.<br/> "Can you not do a split?"<br/> Shouyou blinks and looks up to see a now standing Kageyama.<br/> "I can't. Can you teach me?" He asks.<br/> "Well, if you aren't flexible I'm not sure how I could teach you to be. But you play an ice sport so you should be able to do like…a half one."<br/>Shouyou flushes, before attempting to do one, and doing it quite well if he says so himself.<br/> "Hmm, not bad. We'll get you to a split eventually." Kageyama says before walking back towards his skates. Shouyou stumbles up from his position off the cool ground, grabs the skates Kageyama got for him, and follows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…….</p>
<p> "What do you mean you can't teach me to jump right now?" Shouyou asks in disbelief and despair. Was all that painful stretching for naught?!<br/> "I didn't just lace up and start jumping and leaping around the ice. I had to learn the basics. It's cool because you have prior knowledge, so it probs won't take long for you to learn." Shouyou nodded in understanding before pausing, giving Kageyama an incredulous look.<br/> "Did you just say probs out loud?"<br/> " Yes. " He answered, clearly not seeing the problem.<br/> "Just how rich are you?"<br/> Kageyama doesn't answer, his eyes just narrow and he skates closer to Hinata, his arms crossing.<br/> "Bring up me being rich one more time and I'll show my foot so far up your ass you'll choke on it."<br/> Shouyou squirmed away from the figure skater, imagining how painful the blade would feel. <br/> "Okay, got it. No more rich folk talk!" He exclaimed, grinning with a thumbs up, Kageyama rolled his eyes before his face softened, and he rolled his shoulder back.<br/> "You've gotta work on your posture Hinata. You should never be slouched on ice. Always be alert, ready."<br/> Shouyou nodded, copying his posture.<br/> "Let’s start with stroking."<br/> "What's that?" Shouyou asks with a grimace. <br/> "How don’t you know what stroking is?” he asks with a raised eyebrow. </p>
<p>“I don’t think my coaches called it stroking.” Kageyama nodded in understanding. <br/> “Stroking is when you move along the ice. Propelling yourself along the ice will balance."<br/> "I learned how to do that in elementary! " Shouyou exclaimed, feeling insulted. He was amazing at ice hockey, he wasn't clueless! Just a little…clumsy maybe.<br/> "I know you know how to do it. Just…indulge me." He said shrugging, breaking his perfect posture. Shouyou did the same but he felt a chop on his shoulder, making him tense up again.<br/> "I didn't say drop your posture. I want you to stroke with perfect posture."<br/> Shouyou pressed his lips together and nodded, determined to do it in a way that pleased Kageyama. He started to move along the ice, doing his best not to go back to his usual form.<br/> "Stop Hinata. You can drop your shoulders now. You've got them up to your ears ." Shouyou let out a huff of relief, stopping and letting himself relax. Kageyama skated up to him, pushing on him slightly. He glanced up at him in confusion and didn't budge or fall when Kageyama shoved him again.<br/> "Are you tryna fight or something?" He asked, putting his fist up. Kageyama rolled his eyes again, a laugh tumbling out his mouth. That was cute.</p>
<p> "No, you dumbass. I just wanted to see how strong you are. You're pretty strong." He finished, biting his lip as his hands lingered on Hinata’s shoulders.<br/>Heat pooled in Shouyou's stomach as he watched with held breath as Kageyama continued to examine him.<br/>Finally, after like 20 years, Kageyama stepped back with a determined face.<br/> "Okay, show me what you normally stroke-like."<br/> "Huh? " Shouyou asked, choking on his spit. He gasped for air as Kageyama leveled him with an unimpressed look.<br/> "Show me. What you. Normally. Stroke like." He said clapping for each word. Shouyou swallowed and nodded, before acting like he was in a practice game during hockey practice.<br/> He skated around the rink, eyes closed and moving on memory alone.<br/> "Hinata."<br/> His eyes snapped open and he stopped right in front of Kageyama.<br/> "When you skate, you kinda drag. You move fast, like incredibly fast. But you aren't precise. You already kinda lack in height, you're what? 5'7? That's kinda small for hockey."<br/> Shouyou gritted his teeth. "Yeah, rub it in real nice." He growled. He knew by the blank look on Kageyama's face that he wasn’t being mean, just honest. Shouyou was just tired of hearing it, which is what got him here in the first place.<br/> "You’re one of your team’s top players right? You're really good? Good enough to get drafted?" he asked, expression unreadable. Shouyou smirked slightly, with a shrug. He wasn't cocky, but well. "Yeah, I guess you could say-"<br/>Kageyama chopped him upside his head again and he grunted in annoyance.</p>
<p> "What the hell was that for?"<br/> "Stop being cocky. It’s leaking off you. You're good, but there will always be someone better. Don't drag your feet just cause you're at the top.”<br/>Shouyou’s eyebrows furrowed, ready to retort when he realized that Kageyama was right. He was getting lazy. He thought back to all his previous games and how many tricks they had to pull to win. When Tsukishima had told him to get his head out of his ass, he had assumed that he was just being his usual self. Who would have thought that Tsukki was offering useful information?<br/> "Holy shit!"<br/> "Holy shit indeed. Now stroke for me again," he said with a small glint in his eye. Shouyou nodded before letting go of his slouch and trying to get good posture.<br/> "Your shoulders are so fucking high...okay hold on," Kageyama sighed from behind him, sounding amused.<br/>He gently pushed Shouyou's shoulders down and pulled them back again.<br/> "Okay, like that."<br/> and off Shouyou went.</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>It's almost 12 when they finally stop, Shouyou taking large gulps of water. Who knew that doing strokes all day could have him heaving like this?<br/>Kageyama apparently, because he had a smug look on his face before it softened with curiosity.<br/> "Why aren't you practicing with the hockey team?" Kageyama asked, leaning back on the ice, his arms holding him up.<br/>Shouyou felt surprised. He hadn’t heard? He expressed this to a Kageyama that snorted.<br/> "Oh, you think the local rich boy is included in college scandals?" He asked mockingly. Shouyou huffed, flicking water at Kageyama. It was kinda surprising that he didn't know, considering people he passed in the hallways were looking at him kinda sideways. Some in surprise and others in fear.<br/>He wasn’t even a mean guy! He just had like, one bad day and it was probably gonna be held over his head for the rest of his stupid-<br/> "Hey! I asked you a question." Kageyama said with a small pout, his bottom lip protruding.<br/> "Sorry. Uh, I had a really bad week, last week. I was feeling frustrated because we weren't doing that well at our games that weekend. This guy, number 7, kept targeting me and talking shit."<br/> " So... " Kageyama prompted with his hands. <br/> Shouyou glared at him.<br/> "I'm getting there Bakageyama," Kageyama growled at him. "Anyways, he checked me really hard into the wall and I guess I just snapped. The next second I was punching him and his nose broke. Then his teammate knocked me out. So I'm suspended for a month and a half." He said, shrugging. Kageyama looked horrified.<br/> "Okay, now you can't tell me that isn't fucking barbaric." He said lifting his hand to cover his mouth.<br/>Shouyou started at him before letting out a howl of laughter, holding onto his stomach as more laughter poured out of him.<br/> "You broke his nose? How!? He had to have been taller than you!" Shouyou struggled to respond over his laughs.<br/> "Weren't you - ha- didn't you just say I was strong? Of course, I could take him!" He wheezed.<br/>“Yeah well, your biceps are pretty huge.” he murmured with narrowed eyes. Shouyou grinned at what he assumed was a compliment and glanced over at a flushed Kageyama.<br/>“Yeah, I guess. I feel kinda bad but he called me a bitch Kageyama!”<br/> "You're insane." Kageyama said with a shake of his head. Shouyou fell back against the ice, his fingers starting to numb.<br/> "And you aren't?"<br/> He didn't have to know Kageyama well to know how crazy he was for figure skating. How passionate he was.<br/>Kageyama just hummed, his fingers tapping against the ice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>….<br/> "Where the hell have you been going every night?" Tsukishima asks one morning as he pulls himself out of bed, feeling dead tired. Shouyou didn’t have class today, thank God, but Tsukki does, which is probably why he's up with coffee at 8 am on a Saturday.<br/>He offers Shouyou some, but he declines. He's going right back to bed after he pisses.<br/> "Busy. Stuff. I'm doing stuff." He answers sleepily, flushing the toilet and washing his hands. He stumbled out of the bathroom and ignored the disbelieving look that Tsukki gave him.<br/> "Right. Stuff that has you come home dead tired and at 1 in the morning."<br/> Shouyou wasn't seeing the problem as he crawled back into his bed.<br/> "It's not that serious Tsukki, it’s nothing illegal, I promise." He slurred, snuggling into the heat of his bed.<br/>Tsukishima clicked his teeth before saying goodbye and then he was gone, leaving a quiet and warm apartment all to Shouyou.<br/>Nice.</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>By the time Shouyou wakes up, it's noon. Two hours before his shift at the supermarket started. He sighed, rolling out of bed and stretching, his muscles roaring in protests. It's been a while since he felt this much of an ache in his bones. It felt good.<br/>He smiled at the thought of Kageyama yelling at him not to slack. In the four days that Shouyou had been with him, he can honestly say he's never felt this worn out the next day. And all he did was stretch and skate around the rink!<br/>Kageyama had to be some sort of magician he thought as he walked into his kitchen, trying to find food to eat before he showered and got dressed. He had told Kageyama that they couldn't meet tonight because his shift was until 12. Kageyama had shrugged and simply said finally, now I can practice my jumps.<br/>Shouyou thinks Kageyama is starting to enjoy his company. He smiled to himself as he ate his lunch before going into the shower.<br/>Not playing hockey sucked but he feels like this might be the next best thing.</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>His shift is the same as always. He scans people's food, they pay him and he wishes them a good one. It was a simple job and he got paid enough to survive so. He smiled at his manager and other employees.<br/>During his lunch break, he ate with Yachi. Then he got back to work. He only had to calm down one customer, and that's because his card declined.<br/>Shouyou walked home, ripped off his uniform, and got right back into bed, his alarm already set for tomorrow.</p>
<p>…….</p>
<p>After two days of no contact, he bumps into Kageyama on campus, Tuesday morning. Kageyama looks surprised to see him as if he forgot they went to the same school or something.<br/> "Hey, Kageyama!"<br/> " Hi.…" he trails off looking completely out of his element as his eyes dart and he grips his backpack straps. Shouyou feels a little startled seeing him in like, everyday clothes. He looks even more attractive in the clear October sunlight. His bangs are hanging perfectly over his face and he had on a deep blue turtleneck and fitted jeans.<br/>So yeah, he looked good.<br/>Shouyou tried to ignore the probably stinky sweatshirt he had on and sweatpants. His hair was probably greasy too-<br/> "Uh, do you want my number? So it can be like, easier for us to talk and meet up?" Kageyama asks, eyes meeting his before bouncing away. Shouyou gives him a soft smile before pulling out his phone and handing it to him. Kageyama quickly puts in his number and texts himself, immediately pulling out his phone, and saving Hinata's contact.<br/> "Okay, well. My class..starts soon. So, bye." Kageyama stutters slightly, backing away. Shouyou had half the mind to just start teasing him until he flushed a pretty pink again but instead he just smiles, and waves at him.<br/>He was so cute.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>UHMMM , i honestly didn’t mean to upload this late, sorry! I hope you enjoyed it though! Have a wonderful rest of your week and don’t forget to leave a kudos and comment (if you want :) )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A promise of some sort.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what have you been up to?" Ukai asked. This was another downside to his suspension. Every week, he had to have a check-in with his coach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I don't have anger issues Ukai, why is this necessary?" He asked slumping in his seat with a petulant frown. Ukai just gave him a stare that was just as eerily unimpressed as Kageyama's. He wondered how well they knew each other.</p>
<p> "I know that Hinata. This is a requirement though, so if I were you, I’d just answer."</p>
<p> Shouyou briefly considered telling him about the lessons he was getting from Kageyama, but then realized Kageyama might get in trouble. God, Shouyou hated lying but he wasn't going to let Kageyama suffer just because he hadn't been able to let him out of his grasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I've been keeping busy with my job." He replied carefully. Ukai stared at him before nodding and writing it down.</p>
<p>Okay, this is just ridiculous. They're acting like there hasn't been full out brawls on the rink before!</p>
<p>Yes, maybe none made it to the hospital, but this was a bit much.</p>
<p> "How's your job?"</p>
<p> "It's good. Tiring but it's good."</p>
<p> "Okay. Are you eating? Taking jogs?"</p>
<p> Shouyou feels like that's a Ukai question and not a hockey check-in question but he won't tease.</p>
<p> "Yeah, Tsukki won't let me sulk." He says laughing. Ukai smiled a bit before yawning.</p>
<p> "Okay, we're done. I'll see you next week." He says already on his way out of his office. It was lunchtime.</p>
<p> "Yup! See ya, coach!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> ……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today, Kageyama had a headband holding back his hair and not just a clip. Shouyou felt lightheaded staring at him, so he stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I miss playing hockey." He whined in Kageyama's ears. The tall man winced, pushing him away, and continued to stretch.</p>
<p> "Shouldn't have tried to kill a player then."</p>
<p> "I feel really bad alright! And not just because I was suspended, I fucked up his face," he said solemnly.</p>
<p> "Yeah, and he has to live with a crooked nose while you just get a one-month suspension. Stop complaining and start stretching." Kageyama said, his eyes dark and pointed. Shouyou sighed, knowing he was right. One month and a half was nothing, he could do this.</p>
<p> "He shouldn't have made fun of my height though." He mumbled petulantly. Kageyama snorted before muttering a soft dumbass. Shouyou grinned.</p>
<p> "So, what's on today's agenda Coach Kags?" He asked, skating around Kageyama once they were on the ice.</p>
<p> "Don’t call me that. Don't do that again."</p>
<p> "Why!? It's cute. "</p>
<p>He watched with glee as Kageyama flushed pink, shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket.</p>
<p> "Anyways, today I'm gonna teach you how to swizzle."</p>
<p> "Why the heck are the names so weird?"</p>
<p> "You're asking me as if I made the names."</p>
<p> " Well, aren’t you the figure skating genius? "</p>
<p> "No."</p>
<p> "Humble! "</p>
<p> "Truthful."</p>
<p> " Humble. " Shouyou sang, grinning again as Kageyama flushed. Again. It was so easy to make Kageyama blush, it was ridiculous. Where was the stuck up rich kid that Hinata heard about?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Whatever, watch me so you know what to do." He said normally dark eyes looking bright. Shouyou nodded dutifully and watched as Kageyama started to swizzle, skating by pushing both feet outwards, then inwards again. Shouyou thinks it looks complicated, but instead of complaining, he just follows what Kageyama does.</p>
<p>“You’re a fast learner,” Kageyama said thoughtfully as he watches Shouyou do it.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I bet you learned it faster.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“It took me a month to even keep my balance.” he snorted. Shouyou’s jaw dropped.</p>
<p>“A month? It took me a week to get comfortable. Who was your coach cause you’re a natural?” Shouyou said, slowing down to face Kageyama.</p>
<p>“I taught myself how to figure skate,” he said simply. No smile or anything, just a frown on his face.</p>
<p>“What?!” Shouyou exclaimed in shock, stopping himself completely. Kageyama nodded slowly.</p>
<p>“I taught myself to skate when I was five. I had a coach when I turned 10. Stopped getting lessons in high school.” he said like it was no big deal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a very big fucking deal. He was in the presence of an ice god.</p>
<p>He pushed himself into Kageyama’s face and grabbed his cold hands.</p>
<p>“You’re amazing!” he shouted excitedly, feeling like he could do one of those complicated jumps that Kageyama does. Kageyama looks at him in shock and horror before trying to push him off, but as Kageyama had said, he was strong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop, oh my God please stop!” Kageyama shouted, his blush getting even darker. Shouyou just laughed and laughed until he stepped back a bit too far and sent them both tumbling to the ice.</p>
<p>“You fucking dumbass,” Kageyama said with a scowl before they exchanged a glance. Shouyou hauls himself to his feet and pulls Kageyama to his feet as they hobble out the rink together, sticking close.</p>
<p>It was cold in the rink Shouyou reasoned. That’s why they were so close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Kags?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t I tell you to stop calling me that? And what?” he sighed from where he was searching through his bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou rolled his eyes, pulling a headband off his wrist and handing it to Kageyama, who shot him a grateful look.</p>
<p>It had been three weeks since Shouyou had been suspended and started to figure skate with Kageyama. He still hadn’t managed to do a simple jump, but Kageyama told him his movements were more fluid and controlled now. Plus, he was faster, so that’s great. In the time they’ve spent on the rink, Shouyou has learned a lot of things about Kageyama too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was surprisingly forgetful with his belongings, especially his headbands and hair clips. Shouyou had to buy some spares for Kageyama after a terrible practice with him crashing into the wall because he had been distracted by Kageyama’s hair whipping in his face and he leaped and skated circles around him, with an almost sultry expression.</p>
<p>He had yet to get Kageyama to do a routine for him, but he wasn’t sure he’d survive it without jumping, the said boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama had a thing for milk. Like, it was weird how much he liked milk. He either always had a box in his bag or bought one in the vending machine next to the gym. That’s probably why he was so tall. Shouyou also found out that Kageyama was a business major while Hinata himself was a sports science major. Kageyama didn’t look like a businessman to Shouyou, but he's positive he’d look great in a suit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But even as he learned that Kageyama preferred meat buns over ice cream even though he loved dairy, and liked watching volleyball, so weird how alike they were, he still had a burning question in the back of his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t stop calling you Kags, so just accept it. You call me dumbass!” Kageyama looked up from tying his skates and smirked.</p>
<p>“Dumbass is a cute nickname though.”</p>
<p>Shouyou opened his mouth before closing it with an annoyed huff. No fair, using his own words against him.</p>
<p>“Anyways! I had been meaning to ask this for a while. You can’t get mad at me, I’m only curious.” he warned as Kageyama waddled himself onto the ice, and came to stand near him.</p>
<p>“Just say it Hinata.”</p>
<p>“You said you skate here because there are no skating rinks in this area besides this one? But like, there is. And at first, I thought, maybe you just couldn’t afford it, and then I remembered that you’re the son of the richest family in this town. So what gives?” he finishes, peeking one eye open to look at Kageyama’s expression. His face is carefully blank. Nothing new, but his eyebrows seem a little furrowed. He kinda looks like he wants to run away, but Shouyou could’ve easily caught him.</p>
<p>After a couple more minutes of dead silence, Kageyama heaves out a sigh before slipping down to sit on the ice, his legs pointed straight out. Even when Kageyama was lazy, his body refused to relax.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou plopped down next to him with eager expectation.</p>
<p>“My parents...aren’t exactly supportive of me figure skating They think it’s a waste of time and money, which is rich coming from them.”</p>
<p>“Literally,” Hinata said with a laugh and Kageyama shot him a barely amused look before biting his lip in thought.</p>
<p>“Anyways, that’s why I stopped getting coached in high school, my dad wants me to take over his business, which explains my major. If I had a choice, I’d be getting trained by the finest coach in the figure skating world, but I can't. I promised my parents I would focus on my studies so they wouldn’t force me to be homeschooled. They also see where I spend my money so they know if I was buying sessions at a rink.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou nodded slowly, taking the information in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew there was no way you’d willingly choose business as a major!” he exclaimed. Kageyama rolled his eyes with a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I wouldn’t. But, this is better than homeschool. And when I get good enough, I’ll join a competition and work my way to the top.” he said, with so much confidence, Shouyou couldn’t even doubt him if he wanted to. Kageyama leaned closer to him and held out his pinky.</p>
<p>“And you, are gonna keep practicing until you’re drafted, and even then you’ll keep pushing right?” he asked, suddenly looking nervous.</p>
<p>Shouyou felt his breath hitch before he quickly curled his pinky around Kageyama’s.</p>
<p>“To the top.”</p>
<p>“To the fucking top,” Kageyama said with a sharp grin and that’s when Shouyou knew this man had him wrapped around his finger. His pinky one to be exact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama let go of his pinky, and softly fist-bumped his fist. They stayed on the ice for a moment, before Shouyou hopped up, his ass cheeks starting to numb.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s take a break from figure skating. I’ll show you some hockey moves!” he exclaimed, clapping with excitement. Kageyama looked dubious but he shrugged, lifting himself.</p>
<p>“So, you got any spare hockey skates?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, Ukai has a bunch in his storage closet. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Kageyama nodded before following him off the rink, and Shouyou briefly wondered if he’d follow him for life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is fucking stupid Hinata.” Kageyama sneered.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, it’s not even that hard. Just like...push it,” he says shrugging. Kageyama stands up straight, exasperated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are a terrible teacher.” he pouts, looking so cute that Shouyou clutches at his chest. He just sighs before placing down his stick and skating over to Kageyama. As expected he was a pretty fast learner when it came to drills, but he was trash at scoring anything, Shouyou wasn’t even a good goalie. Like at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood behind Kagyema, considering and his eyes subconsciously landed on his very..round..plump...</p>
<p>“Legs!” he squawked, eyes darting away fast. Kageyama turned to shoot him an annoyed look.</p>
<p>“Speak properly dumbass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your legs. You aren’t in the right position… that’s why you keep almost falling every time you try and shoot for the goal,” he explains helping Kageyama adjust his stance.</p>
<p>He nods and Shouyou dashes back to the goal, and pretends to be super serious in blocking Kageyama. He isn’t surprised when it shoots past him and straight into the goal…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did it!” Kageyama shouted, looking gleeful, a wide smile on his face, eyes crinkling.</p>
<p>Shouyou smiled back just as wide.</p>
<p>“You did it!” Shouyou said, smiling even wider as Kageyama skated towards him full speed, Shouyou’s arms are already open before they both freeze at the sound of the front door unlocking. In a panic, Kageyama stopped, his hands gripping Shouyou shoulders before shoving him over the rink, praying he didn’t land too hard and looked down to see Shouyou lying down on his back, eyes wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama mouthed a sorry before looking towards the door, just as Ukai walked in through the door.</p>
<p>“Uh, hey Ukai.” he stuttered, feeling his heart start beating a mile a second, He knew Ukai was observant, but only when he needed to be. He hoped he somehow didn’t notice that he was in hockey gear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Tobio. Uh..why are you in hockey gear, and holding Hinata's stick?” he asked, eyebrows raising high. Kageyama stuttered, feeling his face flush red.</p>
<p>“Uh, I was bored. I just found this stick lying around.” he lied shrugging. Ukai stared at him for a second, and he did his best to give him an innocent look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told Hinata to stop being so careless with his stuff. God, when you’re finished with it, put it in my office. And be careful, he doesn’t let anyone touch his stick. He might break your nose or something if there’s a scratch on it.” Ukai finished with a chuckle walking into his office.</p>
<p>Kageyama giggles nervously, feeling his skin flush even harder. Hinata...didn’t let anyone use his stick? He had offered it to Kageyama without a second thought.</p>
<p>“Why’d you come back?” he asked, trying his best to get Ukai the hell out before Hinata sneezed or something like the dumbass he was.</p>
<p>“Oh,  just forgot my laptop and some paperwork. I’ll be out your hair in a second,” he called back. Kageyama nodded before skating back over to where Hinata was lying on the cool stone floor.</p>
<p>“What...he said about my stick, is not true. And I would not punch you,” he said with a dark blush. Kageyama grinned, feeling his heart skip a beat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? So who else has gotten to touch the great Hinata Shouyou’s stick beside me?” he purred, feeling bold from how flustered Hinata seemed to be.</p>
<p>“Uh...my sister,” he says in a small voice and it takes all of Kageyama’s self-control and remaining common sense to not hop over and kiss Hinata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, he just blinks down at him and opens his mouth to respond but, of course, interrupted again. God, Ukai sure had the worst timing possible.</p>
<p>“Did you lose something Tobio?” he asked. Kageyama straightened up.</p>
<p>“No, just taking a break. I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asks. Ukai seems to be reluctant to leave him and Tobio has a small inkling as to why.</p>
<p>“I promise I’ll take a break Ukai,” he says with as much sincerity as he can. Ukai sighs, but smiles at him anyway.</p>
<p>“Okay. Be safe Tobio.”</p>
<p>And then he's gone. Kageyama lets out a sigh, as Hinata hops over the rink, looking properly worn out.</p>
<p>“I almost pissed myself!”</p>
<p>All Kageyama could do was laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t until Shouyou had bumped into Ukai on his way out of class that it occurred to him that he had really violated the rules of his suspension.</p>
<p>He wasn’t supposed to visit the rink, he had done that. He wasn’t supposed to play hockey and he had definitely done that last night, and he couldn’t even blame Kageyama cause he was the one who had brought it up.</p>
<p>He was just racking up bad guy points this month.</p>
<p>“Oh! Hinata!” Ukai had exclaimed, unfortunately spotting him as he tried to go around. He balked.</p>
<p>“Hey Coach…” he said with a nervous smile. Oh God, he had not been kidding when he said Ukai’s presence scared him now and days.</p>
<p>“Last night, a student found your stick in the rink. It’s in my office if you can come to get it?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Oh, thanks Ukai. Sorry for forgetting it,” he says feeling his cheeks warm at how Kageyama had teased him over not allowing anyone to touch his stick. It was his baby alright? Besides, it was super high-quality and Kageyma deserved the best. It’s not like he didn’t have it, of course, he was rich.</p>
<p>Ugh, that was so embarrassing to think.</p>
<p>He followed Ukai into the rink, almost weeping at the cold air that hit his face. He hadn’t been in the rink during the day in a while, and the sunlight that was dancing across the room was so pretty.</p>
<p>“You missed it huh?” Ukai asks with a laugh. Shouyou laughs with a wheeze, guilt crushing him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, a lot.”</p>
<p>When they got to Ukai’s office, the door was closed but Shouyou could hear cheers coming from inside the room, the lights also on. He raised a curious eyebrow while Ukai let out a sigh that was giving Shouyou a concerned dad.</p>
<p>He knocked on the door, and Shouyou watched with wide eyes as Kageyama opened the door, a meat bun in his mouth.</p>
<p>“You’re back late.” He says looking at Ukai before his eyes drop to Shouyou, eyes equally wide as his.</p>
<p>“You promised me you would eat with a friend Tobio, what are you doing here?” he asked, pushing past him to get into his office. Kageyama sent Shouyou a small embarrassed smile before taking his slack arm and pulling him into the office and shutting the door.</p>
<p>“Are we not friends?” he quipped with a smirk directed at an exasperated Ukai. Shouyou’s eyebrows rose even higher, okay seriously how close were these two.</p>
<p>“I’m basically your dad,” he said, reaching into his closet and handing Shouyou his stick. Shouyou takes it in silent confusion.</p>
<p>Kageyama gasps, clutching at his chest with watery eyes.</p>
<p>“Ukai, I mean, dad you mean it?” he asks, and it’s dead silent in the room before they both burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“I’m so confused,” Shouyou said, eyes darting between them and the ice skating video on the T.V.</p>
<p>“Sorry Hinata. Anyways, This is Kageyama Tobio, he's the one who found your stick. Don’t punch him because he has a pretty sick right hook,” he says, smirking. Kageyama seems to recoil at that and Shouyou rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“Very funny. Besides, we already know each other. I’m his-”</p>
<p>“Partner! In class” Kageyama finishes, his grip on his hand tightening. Shouyou nods with wide eyes...</p>
<p>Fuck! He almost exposed them.</p>
<p>“Oh, well. I’m glad you know each other. Sorry Tobes, I have a meeting in like 5 minutes so no lunch.” he said with a sad smile.</p>
<p>“That’s fine Coach, I’ll keep him company,” Shouyou exclaimed with a grin and leaning into Kageyama's side.</p>
<p>He squinted at them and them before nodding and rushing his way out. They waited until the door and Shouyou flinched away before Kageyama could grab his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You dumbass! You almost exposed yourself!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou chuckled nervously. “Yeah, thanks for saving me. It’s so hard to lie to him.” he sighed plopping into the seat that Kageyama had migrated to.</p>
<p>He bent down in his seat, looking through his bag before pulling out another meat bun and a box of milk.</p>
<p>“Here. Dumbass.” he tacked on for extra measure. Shouyou grinned, taking it with a small thanks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They remained quiet as they watched the ice skating compilation. Shouyou found his attention is divided between the tv screen, his phone, and Kageyama, who took the bulk of his attention. His little reactions, gasps and jumps at what he was seeing warmed Shouyou to his core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Yeah, ice skating was interesting but Kageyama Tobio was so much more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I sure am cutting it CLOSE huh :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shouyou has a proposition, and realizes how easy it is to fall.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve got a proposition for you Kageyama,” Shouyou says with a wide smile. Kageyama glances at him, before pulling his beanie lower on his head. Ever since they entered the month of December, he had taken to wearing them and it was adorable. They were currently leaving school to get lunch and while it had been a struggle to get Kageyama to agree to come out for obvious reasons, one lunch couldn’t hurt anyone, so he had eventually agreed. So they were on their way to the local cafe near the University, huddled close to hide from the biting cold. </p>
<p>“Well, that can’t lead to anything good,” Kageyama laughed, shoving his hands in his pockets. Shouyou rolled his eyes. By the way Kageyama had tilted his head, he was interested.<br/>
Shouyou remained quiet.</p>
<p>“Well? You can’t just drop something like that and say nothing!” he exclaimed. Shouyou just smirked, smug, as they finally reached the cafe.<br/>
“Oh, we’re here!” he sighed in relief as they walked into the cafe, the hot air blasting him in the face. He turned to make sure Kageyama hadn’t ditched him and paused when he saw him digging around in his pocket. </p>
<p>“Uh, you’ve been in a cafe before? You don’t pay to enter-” he stuttered to a stop when he saw Kageyama pull out wads of cash and put it in a lady’s hand, holding it there and giving her a small smile.</p>
<p>It was then that Hinata noticed the lady was holding a sign, asking for money for her family.<br/>
Shouyou let out a breath of what he was positive was full of adoration and was suddenly more sure of what he wanted to offer Kageyama.<br/>
Where the hell had those, “Kageyama Tobio is a stuck up rich kid.” rumors come from?<br/>
It was obvious they hadn’t spent more than 5 minutes in his presence.<br/>

He waited patiently for Kageyama to follow him in. Shouyou didn’t want to bring it up so he just beamed at him, and led him into the line.<br/>
“You still have not told me the proposition you were referring to..” he trailed off. His cheeks and nose were still flushed red from the biting cold outside and Shouyou couldn’t believe he was finding more things to like about Kageyama. How long had they been acquainted? Two months? </p>
<p>“I’ll tell you soon. Patience young one.” he giggled as Kageyama rolled his eyes.<br/>
“You’re one year above me, stop acting like you’re 35.”<br/>
Another thing he was surprised to find out was that Kageyama was in his second year. He sure did carry himself like he was older.<br/>
“Ah, I see. You’re into your friends being your senpais huh?”<br/>
“...No,” he said with a huff. Shouyou’s eyes widened and a grin stretched on his face.<br/>
“No way.”<br/>
“I said no!” Kageyama exclaimed.<br/>
“You’re into older people Kageyama?” he asked a bit too loudly. Kageyama’s eyes enlarged and he slapped a hand over Shouyou’s mouth.<br/>
“Shut up dumbass!”<br/>
Not even Kageyama’s hand on his mouth could prevent the giggles coming from his mouth. He’s pretty sure he saw Kageyama’s eyes twitch but he knew (hoped) Kageyama wouldn’t harm him in front of the cashier, so he raddled off his order and Kageyama’s to the cashier. </p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>“So….” Kageyama trailed off, blowing on his drink. Shouyou just smiled at him before shrugging.<br/>
“Okay, I just wanted to annoy you.”<br/>
“Yeah, no shit. Now spill,” he said.  Shouyou lifted an eyebrow before leaning closer, taking a bite from his sandwich. Kageyama scrunched his nose.<br/>
“I meant spill your proposition, not your food.”</p>
<p>“I wonder if you got table etiquette lessons,” Shouyou says offhandedly. The avoidance of his eyes tells Shouyou that yes, he unfortunately had.</p>
<p>“Can you stop avoiding and just fucking say it! It can’t possibly be that bad.”<br/>
“Vulgar! But remember you said it’s not bad so hear me out.”<br/>
“Okay, wait. I didn’t-”<br/>
“Okay, so I was thinking, I can’t keep sneaking into the rink at night. I have a job and I come home exhausted. Also, it’s against my suspension rules! I don’t want you to get in trouble and I don’t wanna be taken off the team right before the playoffs. So...I was wondering if you maybe wanted...to go to the local ice rink..?” he asked, putting his thumbs and flashing one of his best smiles. Kageyama looked unimpressed.</p>
<p>“I thought I told you my parents would supervise where I spend my money.”</p>
<p>“Right! So I figured I’d just pay for both of us. Of course, I’m not swimming in money so we’d probably only have 4 hours max to practice. There will be other people on the rink, not many if we go on a weekday in the morning of course.”<br/>
“Hinata, I can’t let you do that…” Kageyama trailed off, eyes wide.<br/>
“It’s for my benefit too! I can practice without sneaking into the rink, you can practice during the day and you can finally get me to jump!”<br/>
Kageyama still seemed unconvinced. Shouyou sighed, knowing it would be hard to persuade him.<br/>
“Didn’t we promise to reach the top? How can we do that by practicing in a school rink at night,” he murmured. Kageyama seemed torn between punching him or agreeing then punching him. </p>
<p>Shouyou sat back and let him think it over.<br/>
Kageyama was so good. He was amazing at figure skating, even he knew it. It would be such a waste for him to never improve or even be able to perform to the fullest ability. He already had no coach, and if he wanted to possibly be scouted by one, a competition was where he had to begin.<br/>
He hoped Kageyama agreed. Not just for his sake, but Shouyou’s too. </p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>Shouyou watched with bated breath as Kageyam’s front pearly whites sunk into his lip. Shouyou knew he only did that when he was concerned about something.<br/>
“Will you let me pay you back?” he blurted as they stretched. Shouyou grinned, feeling himself get hopeful.<br/>
“Mhm. If that makes you feel better. If that makes you agree.”<br/>
Kageyama let out a heavy sigh before shrugging with a small smile.<br/>
“Okay, let’s.”<br/>
“Yes!” he exclaimed, doing a victory lap around the rink.<br/>
“Stop wasting your energy!” Kageyama yelled, laughing as he stood up, brushing off his sweats. Shouyou skidded to a stop,  a grin on his face.</p>
<p>“Oh, this is gonna be awesome! We’ll have so much more space, plus! We can meet in the daytime!” he exclaimed.<br/>
Kageyama sent him a wry smile. “Oh? And here I thought we both enjoyed the secrecy of meeting in the night.”<br/>
Shouyou rolled his eyes, a small laugh escaping him.<br/>
“Okay, I guess it honestly was pretty cool. Felt like I was some sort of spy.”<br/>
Now Kageyma rolled his eyes, sighing, as he turned to pull out his skates.<br/>
“You’re so lame, I meant a romantic kinda secrecy. Romeo and Juliet without the tragedy. Well, I guess you being suspended was the tragedy, and my awful parents-” he rambled on tying on his skates while Shouyou stood frozen behind him.</p>
<p>‘Romantic’ he thought to himself, feeling his face warm. He glanced back at Kageyama who was no longer speaking but staring at him with a confused expression.<br/>
“Are you feeling okay?”<br/>
“Yeah….Let’s skate,” he replied, blinking a little slow.<br/>
Kageyama sure was good at leaving someone speechless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t exactly occur to Shouyou that Kageyama knew other people besides him. He means, they even ate lunch together! But he guesses that isn’t an acceptable excuse because he has other friends, but still chooses to eat with Kageyama.</p>
<p>That has to do with his massive crush on Kageyama but that’s beside the point.<br/>
So yes, it does kinda come as a shock to him when he’s walking Kageyama to class when someone tackles him from behind. For a moment, he thinks he’ll have to break someone else’s nose but no. Not at all.</p>
<p>“Tobio!!!” the man exclaimed, grinning widely with his arms wrapped around Kageyama. They were pretty much the same height, and to Shouyou’s astonishment, Kageyama hugged him back with a smile.<br/>
“Hey, Tadashi. When did you get back?” he asks. The man, Tadashi is pretty cute. He has a face full of freckles, long green hair tied back in a ponytail, and a large furry coat on. He looks incredibly regal and is obviously friends with Kageyama.<br/>
“This morning! But I missed you so much, I just had to see you.” he drawls. Kageyama rolls his eyes.<br/>
“And what did uncle have to say about this?”<br/>
Tadashi giggles.<br/>
“He doesn’t know yet! And oh, Kageyama who’s this? Is this Hinata?” he asks, turning from him and giving Hinata a bright smile. Shouyou returns it happily.<br/>
“Yeah, HI!” he exclaims, shaking his hand.<br/>
“It’s so nice to meet you! Oh, I know, can we all go out for lunch? I’ll pay,” he offers. Kageyama already looks exasperated but he also looks fond. They must’ve been close for a while.<br/>
“Well, if you’re paying,” Kageyama says, beckoning Hinata to come closer.<br/>
Of course, he does and leans into Kageyama, hooking their arms.<br/>
Tadashi’s smile somehow becomes brighter and Hinata feels blinded.</p>
<p> He leads them to a restaurant, Tadashi and Kageyama catching up the whole way. Shouyou doesn’t mind much, because he’s on his phone texting Ukai.<br/>
His suspension was coming to an end by the end of this week. Perfect timing really, because their first session at the local rink was tomorrow.</p>
<p>He was practically shaking with joy as they sat down to eat their food. He was trying to hold it in, but with how close they were bunched up in the booth, Kageyama definitely noticed.<br/>
“What’s got you so hyper?” he asked, shoving a whole fish roll in his mouth. Shouyou wrinkled his nose, but he still somehow found him incredibly cute.<br/>
“My suspension ends this week!” he exclaimed grinning proudly.<br/>

“From the school?” Tadashi asked, with an eyebrow raised. Shouyou shook his head,<br/>
“Nope, from ice hockey. I’m on the uni team.”<br/>
“He almost killed some guy like some crazy ice barbarian,” Kageyama said shrugging his shoulders innocently. Tadashi looked very alarmed while Shouyou gasped.<br/>
“Oh God, shut up Kageyama. I just punched him!”<br/>
“Yeah, and fucked up his whole face. Who’s gonna wanna date him now?” he asked with a snort.<br/>
“His personality was ugly, so I was doing everyone a favor.” he joked. Tadashi laughed and that made Shouyou feel even better. It was great that he was getting along with Kageyama’s friend. It was high time he met Shouyou’s.<br/>
“So, you studied abroad in London Tadashi? How was it?” he asked leaning forward.<br/>
He ignored the way Kageyama’s slim fingers were running through his hair, combing through knots, and trying to focus on Tadashi.<br/>
If his eyes fluttered closed a few times, it was no one’s business. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>“Gwahhh!” Shouyou exclaimed as they walked up to the local rink. Kageyama had driven them both here since he was the only one of the two who had a car. It was Wednesday morning, they were both free, and the parking lot wasn’t even crowded.<br/>

“Are you sure you can..” Kageyama trailed off at the glare Shouyou gave him.<br/>
“Yes! I’m positive! Now, let’s get inside.” he said walking towards the door and shoving it open. Kageyama grunted behind him, but Shouyou chose to ignore it as he went up to the cashier.<br/>
“Welcome to Miyagi Ice Rink. Are you paying for a one-day session or a season?” The cashier asked, already having a tired smile on her face. Shouyou felt it on another level. Before he could open his mouth though, Kageyama answered for him.<br/>

“One-day session.” Shouyou turned to look at him, but he stared straight ahead with a frown. Shouyou rolled his eyes before sighing and nodding at the cashier. She offered another smile before punching two wristbands and giving them to Kageyama while Shouyou pulled out his wallet.<br/>
“See Kags? Only…$33.64!” he exclaimed with a grin. Kageyama huffed before grabbing his wrist and helping him put the wristband on.<br/>
“I’m paying you back, plus some,” he mumbled, tying it a bit too tight. Shouyou winced, slightly sliding it down his wrists.<br/>
“No need Kageyama. Anyways, let’s get to stretching.”<br/>
And Kageyama complied. </p>
<p>……..</p>
<p>It was amazing,almost a religious experience. The sunlight streaming in from the window made the sun glint off the ice so stunningly, he almost dropped and kissed the ice. Kageyama on the other hand seemed to be even more in his element. He was wearing his skin-tight performance long sleeve and his stirrup tights. Another headband provided by Hinata himself was on his head, pushing back his bangs, his eyes clear and determined.</p>
<p> They stretched, Shouyou, unfortunately, having to keep blowing his hair out his face.</p>
<p>“When was the last time you got a haircut?” Kageyama asked, making grabby hands towards him. He stood up with a scowl but still made his way towards Kageyama.<br/>
“You’re one to talk! Your bangs cover your eyes,” he replied petulantly.</p>
<p> Kageyama rolled his eyes before nimble fingers dived into his messy orange hair, pushing it off his forehead, causing Shouyou to lean back a bit to look up at him.</p>
<p>“I purposely let my hair stay like this. I’ll cut it before the comp anyway. You, on the other hand, let it stay a bird’s nest for no good reason.” he snapped, hands tightening a bit. Shouyou winced as Kageyama held out a hand. He reached into the pockets of his sweats and pulled out a headband. Kageyama used it to push back his hair and smiled approvingly at Shouyou.</p>
<p>“There, now you won’t have to blow it out your face every five seconds,” he said nodding, hands on his hips. Shouyou snorted at how motherly he was acting.<br/>
“Okay, now can we skate? It’s empty in here, and time is money!” he exclaimed. </p>
<p>Kageyama nodded again before moving towards his sports bag and pulling out his skates.<br/>
Shouyou paused, glancing back at Kageyama as they started to skate warm-up laps.<br/>
“Hey, when’s your competition?” he asked, tilting his head. Kageyama bit his lip, looking sheepish.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s technically in February. The 21st,” he said.<br/>
“Mhm, that’s 2 months from now. What’s the problem?” Shouyou questioned knowing that Kageyama felt troubled. </p>
<p>“That’s the same day as my business midterms. The drive to the ice stadium takes at least 4 hours, and I don’t think I can finish the test in time and get to the stadium before check-in closes,” he said, voice pitching higher as he got more anxious. Shouyou’s eyes widened, as he slowed down his pace. He reached towards a wide-eyed Kageyama.<br/>
“Hey, calm down. We have 2 months, it’s alright. Even if I have to put on a dark wig and wear platforms to take the test in your place, you’re going to that competition.” he assured with a grin. Kageyama looked at him incredulously before letting out a breathy laugh.<br/>
“You’re such a dumbass Hinata.” he sighed. He looked more relaxed, so Hinata was sure he’d be a dumbass if he got Kageyama to not worry for once. </p>
<p>They spent the whole 4 hours they had at the rink, practicing some of Kageyama’s routine. His landings were perfect, his spins looked flawless but there was one jump he just couldn’t seem to get. The triple axel. He could do a regular one, but dong three rotations seemed to make him freeze.  It was almost like he doubted that he could do it, which was like a shot to Shouyou’s heart. The look of defeat on Kageyama’s face made his skin crawl, so he went up to the cashier to borrow a pair of skates.<br/>
“You still haven’t taught me a waltz jump. I should be able to do it, it’s like baby level shit?” he asked skating towards him.<br/>
Kageyama looked up at him with squinted eyes and Shouyou just grinned.<br/>
“Fine, I get it. You’re tryna distract me. Fine.” he sighed, hauling himself up. He went to a youtube video that explained how to do the jump. </p>
<p>“Let me see you try and do it.” </p>
<p>Shouyou nodded, letting a bunch of kids pass him before attempting it. It was no surprise that he landed on his ass. Kageyama didn’t even laugh, his eyebrows just rose really high.<br/>
“Good...start. Definitely a good start,” he said nodding.<br/>
“Oh shut up, that was shit.” Kageyama finally burst out laughing, holding onto his stomach.<br/>
“It took all of my strength to hold that in,” he said, carefully skating towards Shouyou, and helping him up. Kageyama was pretty strong for someone so lean. </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t even be focused on a waltz jump, aren't playoffs in 2 weeks?” he continued.<br/>
“Yes, but I’ll get back to practice this Saturday. I’ll be okay.”<br/>
Kageyama chopped him on the head, “What did I tell you about being cocky?”<br/>
“Right! Sorry Coach Kageyama!” he said bowing. He wasn’t surprised Kageyama pushed him back onto his ass. </p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>The days of that week that Shouyou had shifts at the supermarket were the days that Kageyama had made his way to the school rink. Kageyama had confessed that he felt wrong not having him there and if that didn’t make Shouyou melt into a puddle.<br/>

His last check-in with Ukai had been Friday morning and he was so excited to get back to playing the sport that was essentially his life. Ukai had made him promise he would work on his temper and Shouyou decided then that nobody was worth him being banned from playing hockey. Ukai had expressed that everyone on the team had missed his speed and overall presence, and he’d have to work extra hard to sync up with his teammates since the playoffs were so close.<br/>

Shouyou was determined to give his all, not a hint of slacking would be detected in his stride.</p>
<p>When he walked into practice, he had been tackled by Tanaka and Nishinoya as they yelled about how much they missed him. </p>
<p>“I couldn’t tell from all the texts I got in the group chat about it,” he said laughing as he hugged them back.<br/>
“It is nice to have you back though Hinata,” Daichi said, patting him on the back. Tsukishima just shook his head, already looking annoyed.<br/>
“You’d better have your head out your ass by now?” Tsukishinma asked with a challenging glint in his eyes. Shouyou stood tall, a wide smile directed at the whole room.<br/>
“Of course. I’m giving my all!” he exclaimed and smiled even wider as cheers were heard around the rink, even Daichi grunting along.<br/>
This season was going to be amazing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>“So…” Shouyou trailed off leaning on the table. Kageyama paused, looking up from his curry.<br/>
“What proposition do you have now?” he asked tiredly. Shouyou pouted. It wasn’t anything bad! It was amazing actually. To him anyway, Kageyama might not like it as much.<br/>
“Don’t say it like I’m suggesting something awful!” Kageyama raised one eyebrow before snorting.<br/>
“Remember that time you suggested skating in your hockey skates? Mind reminding me of what happened?”<br/>
Shouyou shivered in his seat, shaking his head at the memory. </p>
<p>It had been an awful night. </p>
<p>“Anyways, what I’m suggesting is nothing like that,” he said slyly, pushing a laminated slip of paper towards him. Kageyama picked it up reading it, his face annoyingly blank.<br/>
“You want me...to attend your hockey game?” he asked.<br/>
Shouyou felt his palms get a bit sweaty. </p>
<p>“Uhm, yes?” he replies, feeling his face get hot. Had he overstepped boundaries? He means, it wasn’t that serious he didn’t think. The thought of Kageyma cheering him on in the stands made his heart flutter, but if he was going to be uncomfortable then-<br/>
“I’d love to.”<br/>

Shouyou’s head snapped up as he stared at Kageyama’s earnest facial expression.<br/>
“It may be a little rowdy, and I’ll probably be watching you get thrashed around but I think it’ll be fun.” he finished clutching the ticket. Shouyou felt himself grinning at the light pink flush on Kageyama’s face.<br/>
“I will not be thrashed around thank you very much, but I’m glad you’re coming,” he said tapping his fingers on the table excitedly.</p>
<p>“I know you wouldn’t hurt a fly, but no more hitting people. Unless they hit you first. Then beat the shit out of them.” Kageyama said with a smirk. Shouyou couldn’t help but laugh and pat his chest lightly at the way his heart was beating.<br/>
Why was it so easy to fall for Kageyama Tobio?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>have a wonderful rest of your day/night</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>that was quick</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finally an early update?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobio had never been to a hockey game, so he wasn’t exactly sure of the appropriate attire but he was positive that a classy dinner outfit wasn’t the right way to go. He relayed that thought to Suga and Tadashi. </p>
<p>“Then you’ll simply be best dressed!” Suga exclaimed with a smile. <br/>“Besides, you’re there for Hinata, and I think he’d love to see you dressed up,” Tadashi added. Tobio had made the severe mistake of calling them on a group facetime, as he panicked over what to wear. To no one’s surprise, they were no help. </p>
<p>“Do you both plan on being serious any time soon? I’ve gotta get on the road in like half an hour,” he said, turning to look at his closet. <br/>“We are being serious, Tobio. Based on what Tadashi’s told me, if you showed up in rags he’d still be eyeing you.” <br/>At that, Tobio rolled his eyes. That was just ridiculous. Hinata...was his friend. His very good friend. His best friend even. A best friend that we wanted. A lot. </p>
<p>Yes, he was incredibly ripped for someone who was 5’7, and yes his hair was always a tangled mess, and true he couldn’t dress for the life of him but he had such a wonderful smile, and his eyes were so bright, his personality was so amazing and when he got excited he was so-</p>
<p>“Ah, he’s doing it again.” Tadashi singed. Tobio startled, turning around. <br/>“Doing what?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Suga snorted, rolling his eyes.<br/>“He isn’t even self-aware!”<br/>“Every time Hinata comes into a conversation, you zone out. Your eyes even twinkle with hearts.” Tadashi explained solemnly. Tobio scowled. He did not do that.</p>
<p>“You do that,” Suga said before he even opened his mouth. </p>
<p>Alright, Tobio is suddenly seeing the downsides of having someone who’s known you since birth as your best friend. <br/>He ignored their laughter, and instead, pulled out a jumper, and jeans that he’s been told make his legs look great. He guesses it wouldn’t hurt to look good at the playoffs. <br/>“You aren’t..” Suga started. Tobio gasped as he pulled on his sneakers. </p>
<p>“Oh no! You’re breaking off. I can’t hear you guys anymore, okay bye!” he exclaimed, ending the call on their cries of injustice. <br/>He smiled to himself as his phone was blown up with texts to call them back. </p>
<p>Tadashi: <br/>At least send us a selfie!</p>
<p>Suga:<br/>I promise we won’t laugh at you!<br/>Probably. </p>
<p>Tobio heaves out a sigh, before stalking back to his mirror and taking a picture. </p>
<p>Suga:<br/>Aw man.<br/>Not even a peace sign :/</p>
<p>Tobio:<br/>Beggars can’t b choosers lol</p>
<p>Tadashi:<br/>You look so cute Tobio!<br/>I wonder if Hinata will even be able to focus on the game ;)</p>
<p>Tobio will never admit how hot his skin felt after reading that text. He quickly fixed himself a cup of coffee, toasted a bagel, grabbed his coat, and was out the door. </p>
<p>Suga:<br/>Yeah, peace sign or no you look good</p>
<p>Tobio:<br/>Thank you <br/>Anyways, I gotta go or I probs won’t find a seat. </p>
<p>Tadashi:<br/>Have fun!</p>
<p>Suga:<br/>Tell us how it goes ;)</p>
<p>He sighed as he drove out of his driveway, praying that he’d get a good seat. He had no doubts that Hinata would win, he was amazing. Plus, he had watched his hockey highlights on youtube. He may or may have not paused and screamed into his pillow at the thirty-minute long video. </p>
<p>30 minutes of Hinata Shouyou smiling wide until his eyes squinted, and frowning while his eyes glinted. It was euphoric. </p>
<p>Tobio quickly shook his head, blinking fast before he got distracted on the road. He had at least an hour-long drive so he shook the thoughts of his friend out of his head and focused on the road.</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>As expected, the hockey game was unnecessarily crowded. By the time he arrived, both teams were warming up on the ice so Tobio doubted he would be welcomed if he ran down there to pounce on Hinata. </p>
<p>Instead, he found a seat in the bleachers that had a good view but wasn’t clogged with overzealous friends and family. He briefly wondered if Hinata’s parents were here but came back to himself when he heard a call of his name. He turned to see Ukai waving at him from the outside rink. He smiled and waved back and watched with confusion as he came closer. He almost tripped over a toddler on his way up, causing Tobio to snicker, but by the time he made it to him, Tobio was even more confused. </p>
<p>“Don’t you have a pep talk to give?” Tobio asked him, crossing his legs and leaning forward so he could comfortably watch as Hinata did drills with his teammates. <br/>“Yes...but that’s beside the point. I’m here to keep you company while your boyfriend warms up.” Tobio felt his lips curl into a pout and his skin heat up.</p>
<p>“He’s not my boyfriend,” he mutters glaring at Ukai from the side of his eye. Ukai nods sarcastically, eyes wide.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh. Right. That explains why he hasn’t shut up about you coming to watch him since we got on the bus. Tsukishima had to shove him with granola bars so he’d be quiet.” <br/>“I’m not sure who Tsukishima is but...did he really?”<br/>“Jesus kid. You both have the same face when talking about each other, it’s disgusting,” he said laughing. Tobio rolled his eyes with a sigh. It wasn’t his fault.<br/>Hinata was just so cute. </p>
<p>“Ukai?”<br/>“Hm?”<br/>“You think I could sneak into the penalty box to get a better view?”<br/>“...You’re so whipped.” <br/>Tobio just sighed harder. He wanted to have a closer view. Of the game of course, not any other reason. Not because he wanted to be the first person to congratulate Hinata or anything. </p>
<p>“Tell you what, during intermission, I’ll let them go ten minutes early so you can talk with him. But that depends on how well they do during the first half.” <br/>Yes! That was even better, he’d get Hinata all to himself.<br/>“Okay!” he exclaimed grinning. Ukai shook his head once again before standing up. </p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll see you later kid. Wish us luck.” <br/>“You don’t need it but I will.” </p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>Tobio, of course, was right. It was 10 minutes into the second quarter, and they were leading by 5 points. Hinata and another super tall guy who was number 2 were scoring most of the points, no surprise. They seemed to be a scoring duo. It was amazing. Even from high in the bleachers, Kageyama could see the bright smile on Hinata's face, and the adorable way he raised his fist each time.  </p>
<p>He got jostled a bit by super excited fans, and the girls behind him seemed to be a Hinata Shouyou cheering squad. It made him happy to know that Hinata had fans, explaining his cockiness, but if they squealed in his ear one more time, he’d chuck their Hinata head cutout onto the ice. </p>
<p>Would probably give everyone a proper scare he thinks evilly smirking. By the time it’s an intermission, he’s texting Suga and Tadashi about how the game is going. </p>
<p>Suga: <br/>Have you talked to Hinata yet?</p>
<p>Tobio:<br/>No…<br/>Hopefully, I see him before the second half starts. </p>
<p>Tadashi: <br/>Hopefully. <br/>Are they winning?</p>
<p>Tobio:<br/>Ofc they are.</p>
<p>Suga:<br/>Oh sorryyy, we forgot the amazing Hinata Shouyou was there</p>
<p>Tadashi:<br/>LMAO SUGA PLEASE</p>
<p>Tobio rolled his eyes as they continued to tease him. It’s not as if he’s the first person to have a crush. If the screams that were getting louder behind him were any indication. God, it was intermission, what were they screaming for? Hinata was nowhere in sight, so what could they possibly be-</p>
<p>“Hinata!” they yelled causing him to look up towards the rink. Had intermission been over that fast? Ukai didn’t even tell him-</p>
<p>“Hi! How’re you guys?” a familiar voice called. Tobio slowly turned around to see Hinata in his uniform, talking to his support squad. Hinata glanced at him briefly, before winking and going back to thanking them and taking pictures with them. </p>
<p>It was almost like Hinata was a celebrity or something. Tobio rolled his eyes before turning forward and steadily ignoring them until he felt someone sit down next to him.<br/>“Kageyamuhhh” Hinata singed nudging him. He kept his gaze steady on the rink.</p>
<p>“Tobioooo.” he crooned, causing Kageyama to blush slightly. <br/>“What do you want? Shouldn’t you be signing autographs or something?” he quipped, ignoring the small smile that Hinata was giving him. It made his heart flutter, and cheeks heat up even more. <br/>“Aw, I couldn’t just leave them hanging!” he exclaimed, wrapping his arms tight around Kageyama and rocking them. Tobio sniffed smartly, his heart thumping before he made a split decision. He turned his head and placed a soft kiss on Hinata’s cheek.<br/>“You’re doing good. I’m proud of you,” he mumbles, smiling at how Hinata’s blush goes all the way down to his neck. He wonders if it goes further. <br/>“Uhm...When we win can I...Can you…?” Hinata trails off, mouth opening and closing. Tobio laughs near his ear, feeling lightheaded.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Maybe. Now go, we don’t want you to be late.” he responds pulling away from him. Hinata nods at him, mouth agape and bright amber eyes wide as he makes his way down back the bleachers, glancing back at him every once in a while. If that’s his reaction to a kiss on the cheek, Tobio wonders how they’ll be able to handle... kissing. </p>
<p>Tobio:<br/>I saw him.<br/>I kissed him on the cheek too. </p>
<p>Suga:<br/>WHATTTTTT</p>
<p>Tadashi:<br/>TOBIO YOU SLY DOG YOU</p>
<p>Suga:<br/>Tobio’s more of a cat than a dog.</p>
<p>Tadashi:<br/>Suga, that IS NOT the point!<br/>Tobio just made a move<br/>This game was an even better idea than I thought!</p>
<p>Tobio:<br/>I’m really glad I came :)</p>
<p>Suga:<br/>Oh, God…</p>
<p>Tadashi:<br/>He’s even using emoticons?!</p>
<p>Suga:<br/>I’ve gotta meet Hinata.<br/>He’s reduced Kageyama to a pining mess</p>
<p>Tobio:<br/>Guys<br/>I’m so proud of him.<br/>He’s amazing :(<br/>I keep saying amazing but I can’t think of a better word to explain how wonderful he is. </p>
<p>Tadashi:<br/>Only Tobio would frown while complimenting someone…..</p>
<p>Suga:<br/>He’s so grown now!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……</p>
<p>With only one minute on the clock, tensions were high. Even Kageyama found himself cheering along with Hinata’s squad. He was on fire.</p>
<p>Suga:<br/>Must be the kiss of love!</p>
<p>Tadashi:<br/>Stop embarrassing him before he stops telling us shit!</p>
<p>Kageyama hopped to his feet as Hinata skated past the opposite team, moving fast. He glanced back seeming to notice that two large blockers were gaining on him. Even the goalie looked prepared to take him. </p>
<p>“Come on Hinata! Come on come on come on,” he muttered as they got closer. His only option was to keep going forward, he couldn’t even pass to anyone. Just as the countdown turned to 10 seconds, Hinata lifted his stick and chucked it into the goal. <br/>The stadium got deadly quiet as everyone stared in confusion. </p>
<p>Did the pressure get to Hinata and cause him to snap? Tobio bit his lip and watched in shock as they showed a replay on the big screen. Hinata had used his stick to scoop up the puck and tossed both into the goal. Hinata turned around, looking up in the stands with a smile, and held his fist up towards Kageyama who did it back with a grin.</p>
<p>“Holy Shit!” Tobio heard himself yell right before the stadium erupted in cheers and Hinata’s teammates tackled him on the ice shouting and beating on his back. </p>
<p>Tobio felt like he could cry with how proud he was of Hinata. He knew he would be swimming in offers from different leagues by his fourth year, it was incredible. <br/>Instead of bawling, he clapped and cheered just as loud as everyone around him. </p>
<p>Tobio:<br/>He won!!!!!!!!!<br/>He threw the puck into the goal!!!</p>
<p>Tadashi: <br/>Is that allowed???</p>
<p>Suga:<br/>Well obviously, if he won!<br/>Tell him we said congrats</p>
<p>Tobio squeezed his phone in excitement, his cheeks hurting from how wide he was grinning. </p>
<p>Everything in him wanted to run down the bleachers, onto the ice, and embrace Hinata, but he knew better. Plus, that would be super embarrassing because Tobio had no skates.<br/>So he sat back down in his seat and waited patiently as others left the bleacher, taking his turn after them. </p>
<p>Tobio made his way out of the stadium, shivering a bit as he walked out into the cold. He sure wished he had brought his hat.<br/>He was in the process of unlocking his car when he heard his name being called again. He whipped around to see Hinata running at him full speed. Tobio felt himself smile, opening his arms to accept the hug that was bound to happen. He let out a breath when Hinaat’s head collided with his neck.</p>
<p>“Jesus, are you trying to hug me or snap my neck?” he laughs, squeezing him tighter. <br/>“Both,” he mumbled, arms tight around Tobio’s waist. If his knees weren’t weak before, they were now. <br/>He pulled back, staring at Hinata’s confused expression.<br/>“What the hell was that move?!” he exclaims, shaking him. Hinata bursts out laughing. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure, I think I saw it online and wanted to try it.” <br/>“I take back everything I said about your attitude. You’re amazing, you deserve to be cocky. Plus it’s hot.” he adds. Hinata just laughs harder, pulling him close again <br/>“So...I think I was promised something.” he murmured. With how close they were, Tobio could feel his breath on his lips. <br/>“I don’t...remember promising you anything Hinata-san.” he replied smartly. He sees the exact moment Hinata remembers his joke about him liking older men, and smiles at the laugh Hinata let’s out. </p>
<p>Hinata smiled at him softly, his eyes doing that stupid twinkling thing and Tobio suddenly really wanted to kiss him.<br/>So he did. <br/>And his knees really did buckle when Hinata cupped his jaw, and pulled him closer, his other hand squeezing at his waist. </p>
<p>Hinata attempted to pull back, but Tobio embarrassingly just followed him, kissing him harder, and gasping when Hinata licked into his mouth. <br/>“Okay, lovebirds, it’s time to go!”<br/>They both jumped apart in surprise, turning to see Hinata’s team boarding the bus while catcalling at them, Ukai shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Oh shit, I forgot we’re going out to celebrate.” <br/>Tobio smiled at him, leaning down to kiss him once more. <br/>“It’s okay. Go have fun.” <br/>“But..”<br/>“We’ll see each other soon no?” Being apart from Hinata right now seemed awful, but he deserved to celebrate with his team. </p>
<p>“Alright...well… I’ll see you soon Kageyama,” he said with a sigh, leaning to hug him again, something Tobio happily returned. <br/>“See you Hinata,” he said watching with a smile as Hinata ran back to the bus, Ukai ruffling his hair. </p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>Hinata:<br/>Ukai threatened to make me suffer in practice if I ever hurt you.<br/>I’m properly terrified now!!!</p>
<p>Tobio:<br/>Lol, he’s joking.<br/>I think :(</p>
<p>Hinata:<br/>Just how close are you two?<br/>The same terrifying glares and unimpressed attitude.<br/>IS UKAI ACTUALLY YOUR DAD????</p>
<p>Tobio:<br/>No dumbass lol<br/>He’s a family friend is all. </p>
<p>Hinata:<br/>Oh. That explains a lot I guess.<br/>But enough about Ukai, I miss you<br/>Picofcurry.jpg<br/>This curry reminds me of you :)</p>
<p>Tobio: <br/>:)))))<br/>That’s so weird but sweet</p>
<p>Hinata:<br/>&lt;333333333</p>
<p>…..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lolll i saw a clip of someone just throwing the puck in the goal on tumblr and it was sooo funny to me omg. i’m not sure if that’s actually allowed but it’s allowed in this au!!!<br/>anyways, i rlly do hope you liked this chapter, even if it does seem a little quick. I mean, this is a very grow as we go type story. <br/>but thank you for reading!!!! have a wonderful week</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shouyou spent the day wondering why Kageyama was not fond of his birthday and what he could do for said birthday.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tadashi:<br/>
Hi Hinata!<br/>
This is Tadashi.<br/>
Before you panic, I stole your number from Kageyama’s phone. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shouyou:<br/>
Hey Tadashi :)<br/>
What’s up?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Tadashi:<br/>
I imagined that Tobio never told you because he hates making it a big deal, but his birthday is the 22nd.<br/>
He’ll hate a party so I’m just letting you know in case you wanna take him out!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shouyou:<br/>
OMG<br/>
I’m gonna kill him!<br/>
Why did he not tell me, that’s literally in a week. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Tadashi:<br/>
It’s okay Hinata, don’t feel bad.<br/>
He doesn’t tell anyone :(</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shouyou:<br/>
Okay, well thank you for telling me.<br/>
It’ll be the best birthday ever!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Tadashi:<br/>
No, thank YOU, Hinata.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>Shouyou spent the day wondering why Kageyama was not fond of his birthday and what he could do for said birthday.</p>
<p>Knowing Kageyama, he probably just didn’t care. He wasn’t exactly as dramatic as Shouyou so…<br/>
He thought hard during his shift at the supermarket before he eventually broke.</p>
<p>“Yachi!” he moaned, banging his head against the table. She startled, looking up from her lunch in shock.<br/>
“What is it?” she asked with concern.<br/>
“Kageyama’s birthday is in a week, and I have no idea what to do!”<br/>
Yachi tilted her head with empathy.</p>
<p>“Hm...Kageyama doesn’t seem like a complicated man. I’m sure he’ll appreciate whatever you do for him.”<br/>
“Yachi...He’s rich. What could I possibly do for him that’ll sweep him off his feet?” Shouyou whined, rubbing his chin in thought.<br/>
“You know him best Shouyou. I’m sure it’ll come to you,” she says patting him softly on the head. </p>
<p>Yachi is right. Kageyama was relatively simple. Even though he was rich, he didn’t exactly broadcast it. But still! Shouyou wanted to do something so amazing he’d start crying!<br/>
He needed another point of view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…….</p>
<p>“Tsukki?” he asked from his place on the couch. Tsukishima let out a deep sigh before turning from the stove.<br/>
“What Hinata?”<br/>
Tsukishima had already given up on telling him to stop using that nickname. He claims it’s better than Hinata calling him Kei every five seconds.  He still does, of course, but Tsukki was such a cute nickname. </p>
<p>“What should I do for Kageyama’s birthday?”<br/>
“Are you planning a surprise?” he asks while dishing out the rice for their dinner. </p>
<p>“Not really. He doesn’t know that I know, but it isn’t a surprise.”<br/>
“Then just ask him.”<br/>
“But-”<br/>
“If you ask him and he’s honest with you, you can’t disappoint him.”<br/>
Good point. </p>
<p>…….</p>
<p> </p>
<p> So, Shouyou clears out his schedule on the 22nd. He can’t help but feel a little nervous about it, he wanted Kageyama to have a wonderful birthday. He was so supportive and sweet no matter how uninterested he tried to act.</p>
<p>It was almost disgusting how perfect he was in Shouyou’s eyes. Besides, they hadn’t seen each other since the playoffs, and Shouyou thinks he’s suffering through withdrawals. They’ve been texting and face timing, but…</p>
<p>He wanted to hug Kageyama. He wanted to be near him. </p>
<p>“Tobio!” he singed with a sly grin. He watched through his phone screen as Kageyama lifted his head from his pillow with a sleepy pout.<br/>
“Since when did you start calling me that?” he asked, voice raspy. Shouyou’s eyes flicked to the clock. It was 10:00 in the morning, so of course, he was just waking up. Kageyama was not a morning person. </p>
<p>“Since I saw how hard it made you blush!” and watched with glee as Kageyama’s entire face flushed. It was so cute.<br/>
“Shut up. Shouyou,” he added with a small smile. Shouyou held his breath and hoped that stopped him from blushing too. By Kageyama’s answering laugh, it didn’t work.<br/>
“Anyways! That’s not why I called. Your birthday is in...3 days! And you didn’t even tell me!” he accused, frowning. Kageyama blinked super slowly.<br/>
“Oh. I’m assuming Tadashi told you.”</p>
<p>“He shouldn’t have to tell me about my boyfriend’s birthday.” Shouyou countered, watching with satisfaction as Kageyama’s cheeks flushed an even darker red. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I don’t talk about my birthday. It’s nothing bad, I just don’t care. If I had known my birthday was that important to you, I would’ve started a countdown on your phone.” he assures sarcastically. Hinata rolls his eyes. His boyfriend was getting older! Another year of life. But if he truly didn’t care, then…</p>
<p>“Well...do you wanna do anything for it? I already cleared out my schedule.” he offers with a grin. Kageyama lets out a sigh, before smiling back.<br/>
“Well...we haven’t seen each other in a while. Why don’t you just..come to my house?” he asked, sounding a bit unsure. </p>
<p>“Really? I’d love to!” Shouyou exclaimed with a grin. Oh, this was even better than he could hope for.<br/>
“I don’t think my parents will be home, but my sister might drop by for a while.”</p>
<p>Shouyou nodded enthusiastically. “We can have a movie marathon! I’ll rent a bunch of movies, and I’m gonna buy a cake, and I’m gonna-”<br/>
“Make it a surprise Shou,” Kageyama says, burrowing deeper in his covers.<br/>
“Even better!”</p>
<p>…….</p>
<p>When Shouyou arrived at the Kageyama household, he arrived with one hand full of movie rentals, the other with a cake with Kageyama’s name on it. Yachi had done that of course, his handwriting was awful. He bent down to drop the movies on the ground so he could ring the doorbell. He ringed it, expecting it to be fairly fancy since Kageyama’s house was pretty...huge.<br/>
But it was just a regular doorbell, he thought laughing to himself. As the door opened, he bent back down to pick up the movies.</p>
<p>“I knew you were like, super-rich, but I figured you lived in like, a townhouse or something, not a fucking castle,” he said but paused at the face Kageyama was giving him.<br/>
“Hey...happy-OOF!” he grunted as Kageyama grabbed him, and hugged him tightly. It was only his reflexes that stopped him from dropping the cake. Instead, he dropped the movies back down and used that hand to curl around Kageyama’s waist. </p>
<p>“I missed you,” he mumbled letting out a sigh.<br/>
“I missed you too baby, but I might drop the cake if you don’t let go.”</p>
<p>Kageyama let out another petulant sigh before slowly releasing him. Shouyou offered the cake with a smile.<br/>
“Happy birthday Tobio,” he said softly, grinning at the wide smile Kageyama was giving him. His smile was always nice when it was genuine. Even his scary smiles were kinda cute. </p>
<p>“Thank you. Now come in, it’s cold,” he said, taking the cake, and marching inside.<br/>
Shouyou picked up the movies and followed him inside. </p>
<p>“Woah! Your house is huge on the inside too,” he exclaimed, following Kageyama into what he presumed was their kitchen.<br/>
“Mhm. It’s echoey too so stop with your yelling.” Shouyou rolled his eyes. Kageyama definitely found his yelling endearing. </p>
<p>“You can go to my room to set up the movies. It’s right down the hall. I’ll be there soon.”<br/>
Shouyou nodded dutifully, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek before making his way to Kageyama’s room.</p>
<p>As expected, it was a pretty simple room. The walls were a deep blue, and he had a pretty standard bed. Shouyou blinked at the collection of medals that were on his walls and desktops. Most of them were gold or first place, something else that didn’t surprise him.<br/>
Kageyama had a couple of weights in the corner of his room, and even a volleyball right next to it. </p>
<p>“And here I was thinking I couldn’t like him any more than I already do.” he sighed making his way over to Kageyama’s television.  He pulled out the DVD player that he brought from his own dorm and quickly figured out how to connect it to his T.V.</p>
<p>He slipped one of the movie discs inside, a classic, and crawled his way onto Kageyama’s bed.<br/>
Just as he was getting comfortable, Kageyama walked back in with two large mugs.<br/>
“What’s that?” Shouyou asks, moving to sit back against the wall, making space for Kageyama to sit. </p>
<p>“Hot cocoa. It’s almost Christmas no?” he said with a smile, handing one of the mugs to Shouyou. It smelled delicious and even had little marshmallows floating on the top.<br/>
“Thank you.” he sighed, grinning as he pulled a pliant Kageyama closer into his side. He picked up the remote and pressed play.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you didn’t ask Tadashi what my favorite movie was too?”<br/>
Shouyou laughed softly, tucking Kageyama into his chest, and letting his fingers run through his hair.<br/>
“Nah, just a lucky guess.”</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>12 movies and 6 slices of cake later, Shouyou finds himself lying down in a bed, with a sleeping Kageyama clinging onto him. He had fallen asleep himself but woke up when a super loud sound effect had blasted in the room.<br/>
He looked down at the man in his arms and smiled. You definitely couldn’t tell by looking at him but, Kageyama was a cuddle monster. The whole day, he hadn’t let go of Shouyou once. Even when he got up to change the movies, Kageyama had followed him.</p>
<p>“I’m only getting up for a minute max.” he had said laughing,<br/>
“That’s too long,” Kageyama grumbled back. </p>
<p>It was so cute that he didn't ever want to leave the room. </p>
<p>As he continued to stare down at Kageyama’s slack face, he wondered at how incredibly lucky he was. He remembers seeing Kageyama for the first time and how gone he had been at first glance.<br/>
He smiles, softly brushing his thumb over Kageyama's smooth cheek and smiling even wider when his long eyelashes flutter open to reveal one bleary blue eye.<br/>
“Welcome back,” he said laughing at the way Kageyama groans, shoving his head into the pillows.</p>
<p>“What time is it?” he rasps.<br/>
Shouyou’s eyes flick up to the wall clock, his eyebrows raising.<br/>
“Damn, it’s 6 in the evening.”</p>
<p>“6? That’s super dark, it’s not safe for you to take the bus back to dorms. Stay over.” he mumbles.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh, as if that wasn’t your plan the whole time,” Shouyou responds by rubbing his back with a grin. Kageyama offered him a shrug and smile.</p>
<p>“You haven’t eaten all day, let me cook something up for you,” Kageyama says, sitting up and twisting so he could properly climb his way into Shouyou’s lap. Shouyou gladly accepted him, wrapping his arms around his waist. </p>
<p>“No way. It’s your birthday, you can’t cook for me.”<br/>
“Well you definitely can’t cook for me, I’ve seen your dishes and they aren’t the best.” he jabs, snorting when Shouyou pinches his nose.</p>
<p>“I’ll order us food then. No need to destroy the little confidence I had in my cooking.” Hinata moans mournfully. Kageyama snickers, raising his arms to rest them on Hinata’s shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss.</p>
<p>Shouyou will never not smile at the way Kageyama always hums when he pulls back from a kiss.<br/>
“I love when you do that,” Shouyou says, ever honest. Kageyama blinks slowly.</p>
<p>“Well yeah. It’d be weird if you didn’t love when I kissed you,” he responds, pulling him closer and kissing him again. Of course, Kageyama doesn’t notice his habits. Better not to make him aware or he’ll stop doing them. </p>
<p>Shouyou leans back to laugh, not wanting to laugh into his mouth but Kageyama doesn’t let him go far so he just kisses back, his shoulders shaking all the while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>“How do you even know how to cook Kags? Didn’t you have a personal cook for most of your life?” Shouyou asks, placing the order on their fried chicken, and looking up in time to get swatted in the face by Kageyama.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but when they went home for the holidays I couldn’t just starve to death. So I asked Mitsuki-san to teach me.”<br/>
Mitsuki was one of the Kageyama's house help. She was currently at home with her family for the holidays, so Hinata had yet to see her but he’d love to meet the women who had raised baby Tobio.<br/>
“Ah, what can’t you do Tobio?”</p>
<p>“I can’t get you to stop aimlessly praising me,” he said looking flushed as he washed their cocoa mugs.<br/>
Hinata smirked, hopping off the kitchen stool to cling to Kageyama's back.<br/>
“It’s not aimless, it’s deserved. You’re like, perfect,” he claims, pressing a kiss on his neck. Kageyama side eyes him.<br/>
“I am not perfect.”<br/>
“Perfect for me.”</p>
<p>“Shouyou shut up.” he moaned, attempting to bat him away, but Hinata curled on him tighter.<br/>
“No!!! Accept my birthday affection!” he yelled into his ear and laughed even harder when water was flicked at him.</p>
<p>“You treat me like this every day.” Kageyama pouts, rolling his eyes. Hinata nods solemnly.<br/>
“Right, so you’re asking me to shower you with even more affection,” he asked slyly, pulling him closer by his waist so they were almost chest to chest.</p>
<p>“Okay, you are definitely putting words into my mo-“<br/>
“It’s okay, I got you,” he murmurs, pulling Kageyama a bit down and smiling at his blush, before kissing him again.</p>
<p>He briefly wonders how easier it would be to kiss Kageyama if he wasn’t so tall but Shouyou decided he loved his legs way too much to ever trade them for easier kissing. So instead, he sticks to leaning up and pulling Kageyama a bit lower. It’s very nice either way, with Kageyama’s soft and wet lips sliding against his, Shouyou swallowing his small gasps and feeding him some of his own.</p>
<p>They only pull apart when Shouyou realizes that Kageyama had left the water running and pulls away to turn it off before the kitchen floods.</p>
<p>“That was a close one,” he muttered before turning back to a Kageyama who was still staring at the space he occupied blankly.<br/>
He snickered to himself. Kageyama really was too easily flustered. He made his way back over to him, and caught his hand, smiling up at him. </p>
<p>Kageyama let out a soft hum and smiled back.<br/>
“I think it was inevitable that I fell for you. I knew from the first time I saw you skate,” he says softly in the space between them. Kageyama’s eyes widen in surprise before he reaches for Hinata and kisses him once more.</p>
<p>“Same here,” Kageyama mutters before pulling him down the hall.<br/>
Shouyou just smiles and lets himself be dragged. </p>
<p>….</p>
<p>Miwa and Kageyama looked awfully alike. They acted similarly too. They could be twins even.<br/>
Miwa easily was more expressive than Tobio, but the pouts were practically the same.</p>
<p>It was creepy, seeing the girl version of his boyfriend ask him questions and grin at him.<br/>
“Alright, this isn’t an interrogation Miwa!” Tobio growled from his spot next to Shouyou on the couch.</p>
<p>“Why are you being so prickly? I’m just getting to know Shou-chan,” she argued with a smug smile. Shouyou glanced in between them as Kageyama rolled his eyes.<br/>
“Uh-huh, I’m sure that’s what you’re doing. Anyways, since you’re here, do you want our leftover chicken?”</p>
<p>“Mhm, I’d love it,” she said nodding.<br/>
They both stayed seated.<br/>
“Well, go get it,” Miwa said with a raised eyebrow. Tobio sputtered.<br/>
“Me?! You want it so you go get it.”</p>
<p>“Tobio, it’s okay,” Shouyou said softly, squeezing his thigh. Kageyama shot a glare at him before huffing and stomping his way to the kitchen. Shouyou watched him with a small smile, he was just so cute. Besides, he enjoyed talking to Miwa, she was kind and had the same sarcastic humor as her younger brother.</p>
<p>“Ah, now that we’re alone it’ll get good! I won’t bore you with the if you hurt my brother blah blah blah stuff, I’m sure Tobio will beat you to the ground before I can get a word in,” she said, still smiling although it seemed a little strained.</p>
<p>Shouyou nodded. Tobio could easily kick his ass, this he was confident in. </p>
<p>“I just want to say thank you. He seems happier now. He hasn’t had the easiest time in college but he’s been way happier in the last three months. I hope you’ll stay with him?”<br/>
“I knew from the second I saw him that I was in it for the long haul,” he replies easily with a grin. Miwa laughs, waving her hand.<br/>
“Tobio has an easy charm to him, doesn't he?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, definitely a charm.”</p>
<p>“What are you two laughing about?” Tobio asks as he stalks over to Miwa and hands her the chicken basket.</p>
<p>“Just how charming you are!” she exclaims, thanking him in the same breath. He sighs before making his way back over to Shouyou, a careful smile on his face.<br/>
“You think I’m the charming one?” he snorted curling into his side. Shouyou rolled his eyes fondly.</p>
<p>“Yes Tobio, you are the charming one. You don’t even try.”</p>
<p>“No way, you’re definitely the charming one. Suga hasn’t even met you and he’s already in love with you!”<br/>
“Well, that’s because you talk well of me.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing bad to say about you Shou.”<br/>
“And you say I’m over-affectionate.”</p>
<p>“You are!”<br/>
“Am not!”<br/>
“Is too-“</p>
<p>“Boys, boys! You’re both equally affectionate, how’s that?” Miwa akes, ripping off her chicken the same way Kageyama does. Shouyou blinks before bursting into laughter.<br/>
Having the Kageyama’s in his life was a very..interesting experience.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! This was actually supposed to be uploaded on Tobio's actual birthday but the posting schedule did not line up. I hope you liked this chapter even if it was just them being sweet boyfriends.<br/>Have a wonderful week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm aware a triple axel isn't realistic but it's so fun!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobio isn’t making much progress on his triple axel. He knows he could try a simpler jump or matter of fact, just scrap the whole jump but it feels like admitting defeat. To everyone who said he couldn’t make a proper career out of being a figure skater. Kageyama Tobio never admitted defeat.</p>
<p>Hinata had told him to consider letting him get him a coach. He shut that idea down quickly. It’s not that he didn’t want a coach, he just didn’t want Hinata to be the one paying. Paying for him to skate in the local skate rink was more than enough and Tobio refused to inconvenience him any further. It wasn’t fair to put Hinata, a college student who was a star player on the uni team through that.<br/>
“Why won’t you just accept my help Tobio?” Hinata asked, eyebrows crinkling in concern.</p>
<p> Hot tears threatened to drip down Tobio’s eyes, and scald his cheeks. He wasn’t going to cry, and he can’t. He can’t accept any more help than Hinata has already given him.</p>
<p>“It’s fine Hinata. I’m fine,” he said tightly, turning to sniff lightly, not wanting Hinata to see him cry. Hinata stood behind him for a second, arms twitching like he wanted to grab Tobio, but instead, he skated back and murmured a soft “okay.” </p>
<p>He’s aware of how snappish he gets when he’s frustrated and he briefly hates himself for taking it out on Hinata but his mouth snaps shut before he can apologize. It’s not Hinata's fault, it’s his. </p>
<p>Tobio let out a deep breath, before trying to attempt the triple axel once more. He attempts to put all his power into his skating leg and extend his free leg. He lowers his arms and tries to lift himself up but his foot on the ice tangles with his other and he crashes to the ice.<br/>
Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Hinata start to move towards him but pauses when he sees Kageyama slap the ice, and get back up to try again. He was definitely going to feel that later.<br/>
He was going to do the triple axel. And with no help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…….</p>
<p>Tobio didn’t really ever see Hinata as the worrywart in their relationship, he was positive that he was, but he was wrong. Must be the perks of being the eldest sibling he muses as Hinata wraps tape around his hand that he kept slapping on the ice, while telling him off, never pausing for a breath.</p>
<p>He wants to tune in and apologize, but his eyelids feel so heavy and he doesn’t think he has the strength to walk more than two feet.<br/>
Hinata must notice because the rambling stops and his gaze is more concerned than irritated.</p>
<p>“It’s okay to ask for help Tobio. It’s alright, you aren’t weak for needing help,” he says softly, pressing kisses to Tobio’s throbbing hand.<br/>
Tobio suddenly feels like crying. He’s never looked down on others when they need help, but accepting help from others was so hard. He wasn’t sure why, it just made him feel..weak.<br/>
“I am weak Shou. I am….” he trails off, voice cracking. </p>
<p>There isn’t a trace of pity in Hinata's gaze, just concern, and understanding.<br/>
“You aren’t. You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. You’ve taught yourself this far, I know you can only get stronger from here.” Hinata declared with a sweet smile.<br/>
Tobio looked up towards the ceiling, sniffling with a small smile.</p>
<p>“What did I do to deserve you?” he asks, scooting up the bench, and wrapping his arms around Hinata. He chuckles, hugging him back, a strong hand rubbing his back.<br/>
“I could say the same for you.”<br/>
After a couple of moments of silence and shared warmth, Hinata moves back a little.<br/>
“So...will you let me get you a coach-“<br/>
“No.”</p>
<p>Hinata nods leaning back into his space and resuming the back rubbing.<br/>
Tobio sighs in contentment.</p>
<p>“You wanna sleepover at my dorm tonight? I’ve found a new recipe I’ve been dying to try my hand at.” Hinata asks softly, a grin heard in his voice. Tobio snorts and wants to take a jab at him but he’s feeling soft and just wants to cling to Hinata like a bear. He will definitely get pushed off if he clowns Hinata.</p>
<p>“Yes I’d love to,” he replies instead, nuzzling himself into Hinata’s neck. He smells like deodorant and detergent. It’s nice. He sniffs a bit harder.<br/>
“Why are you sniffing me?” Hinata mutters, voice sounding high pitched. Tobio pulls back to see a blushing Hinata and laughs.</p>
<p>“You smell good. What detergent do you use? Your hoodies always smell so nice.” he sighs.<br/>
“Oh, I can show you when you come over.”<br/>
“Actually, no give me your hoodies.”<br/>
“Kageyama….” Hinata trails off raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“What?”<br/>
“You’re aware of the very obvious size difference between us right?”<br/>
“So?”<br/>
“Okay... I guess you can raid my closet once we get to the dorms.”<br/>
“Yay.”<br/>
“Yay?” Hinata asks incredulously. Tobio does his best to give him one of his wide smiles that aren’t scary.<br/>
“Yay!”<br/>
………</p>
<p>It turns out, Hinata has a couple of oversized hoodies that were shoved far into his closets. They still smell like him so Tobio sets them out and stares at each one, sitting cross-legged on Hinata's floor until he finally picks out the black one that has his highschool on it.</p>
<p>He inhaled the smell before pulling it on with a satisfied smile.<br/>
It was nice.<br/>
“Why don’t you just take them all? I prefer sweatshirts that fit me.” Hinata teases. Tobio turns to see him leaning against the wall that leads to the kitchen, a bright pink apron on and his hair held back with a headband.<br/>
He looks adorable.</p>
<p>“If I take them all now they won’t smell like you,” he answers before turning back around and picking them up to put them back in his closet. He hears Hinata choke on his spit and smirks to himself.<br/>
“Oh...Uh. That’s why...okay!!!”  he stuttered, flushing up to his ears.</p>
<p>Tobio gave him a sharp grin before walking over to him, pushing him into the kitchen.<br/>
“So what’re you cooking?” he asks peeking over his shoulder.<br/>
“It’s a surprise, so get out of the kitchen.”<br/>
“You’re kicking me out?!” he exclaimed in rage. Hinata smiled at him, nodding his head.<br/>
“I’m banishing you. Don’t step in here at all tonight!”<br/>
Tobio scrunches his nose. Will the food even be edible?</p>
<p>“Fine...I’ll just get started on my business project I guess.” he sighs.<br/>
“That’s my scholar!” Hinata coos, kissing him on the cheek before shoving him out of the kitchen.<br/>
He growls before stalking over to make a home on Hinata's bed, lugging his book bag on top and opening his laptop.</p>
<p>After a while of working on his business project, and mostly cheating because he has no idea how this will help him in life or figure skating, he moves on to his History assignment.<br/>
He hates reading but he kinda likes it anyway because analyzing text is pretty interesting. </p>
<p>As he works on it, the smell of what Hinata is cooking is starting to smell good. His stomach growls and he pouts, wondering when it’ll be done. Hinata has banned him from the kitchen so instead, he explores Hinata’s shared dorm with Tsukishima. He had yet to meet him, and didn’t want to, but really. He was sure he was a good guy but he had no interest in him, plus what if they hated each other? That would not be good.</p>
<p>He glanced behind him to see Hinata’s wall littered with some hockey players, a calendar, and pictures of his friends and what he presumed is also family. It makes him smile and he wonders when he’ll see a picture of himself up there.<br/>
Hopefully soon.</p>
<p>He looked up at the sound of his name to see Hinata standing there, burn stains on his apron, his hair a mess, and his hairband was gone. He grinned, spreading his arms wide.<br/>
“Dinner is ready!” he exclaimed happily, eyes crinkling.<br/>
“Oh? Will you lift the ban off me going in the kitchen?”</p>
<p>“Uhm, no of course not! I’m bringing the food to you!” he replied, hurrying back into the kitchen and coming out with two plates of food.<br/>
It still smelled amazing, and it looked pretty good too.</p>
<p>Tobio was drooling at the mouth.<br/>
He handed Tobio a plate and he scooted his school work over so Hinata could sit down. He placed his food on the bed and ripped off his apron before climbing on the bed.<br/>
They said their thanks before excitedly digging in. Tobio took two bites while Hinata watched him carefully.<br/>
“What do you think?” he asked earnestly.<br/>
Oh god.<br/>
Tobio struggled to hold in his gag.</p>
<p>“It’s...great. You’re doing so much better.” he lied, biting his lip. Hinata grinned.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you like it!!!”<br/>
Tobio didn’t like lying to Hinata but he wanted to spare the boy’s feelings so badly. He had spent so much time cooking it and Tobio would feel bad if he told him what he honestly thought. One, there was way too much seasoning on the sauce, tasted a little charred and the rice was mushy and tasted like paper.</p>
<p>He was so close to making a good dish, so Tobio attempted to push through, shoving it into his mouth and nodding at a…sympathetic looking Hinata.<br/>
“What?” he asked, pausing with another spoon full to his mouth. Hinata carefully took the plate away from him, wincing.</p>
<p>“I know it’s bad. You don’t have to lie, Tobio.” he sighs, putting the plates on the table.<br/>
“I...it wasn’t that bad.”<br/>
“It was awful. I could tell you were lying too!”<br/>
“What! How?!” he had been so discreet!</p>
<p>“Your eyebrows raise and you bite your lip when you’re nervous.”<br/>
Tobio pouted at the way his boyfriend could read him like a book.</p>
<p>He sighed, pulling Hinata into his lap and kissing him softly.<br/>
“It’s okay Hinata, cooking isn’t for anyone. How about I cook us something quick tonight?”<br/>
“You always cook for us,” he whines into his chest. Tobio laughs and nods cause well, it’s true.</p>
<p>“Okay, well...you can watch me in the kitchen.” he offers, patting Hinata.<br/>
“Really? Okay what do you have in mind?” he exclaimed, back to grinning.<br/>
Hinata was too easy to please.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>….</p>
<p>“Don’t you have a class at 10 dumbass? Go to sleep and stop kissing my-” his voice hitched into a moan when Hinata’s lips touched against the space behind his ear.<br/>
“That was a good spot hm?” he whispered, giggling into his chest.<br/>
“Can you two shut the fuck up!” Tsukishima yelled, throwing a pillow at Hinata’s head. They started at each other scandalized, before breaking down into giggles. </p>
<p>Tobio had honestly forgotten that Hinata’s roommate was even here, and by how hard the pillow was launched, he was properly upset.<br/>
“That’s just how Tsukki is. He reminds me of you sometimes.” Hinata had said when Tsukshima had come in, raising a hand in greeting before ducking into the bathroom.<br/>
“How so? We’re both tall?”<br/>
“No, you both always look constipated.”<br/>
Tobio had swatted at him for that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry! School is definitely beating my ass and I'm working on other stories soo I def lost track of time. I think I might do a double update to make up for how short this is. Have a great day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to my amazing beta, I adore you thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They don’t get into arguments. Not really. Sure they have the small petty fights that are quickly resolved by coming to an easy agreement.<br/>There’s no door-slamming, wall punching, or nasty words and Tobio is happy with that.</p>
<p>Can you believe it? He’s happy. Sometimes he wonders if it’s normal that they don’t have many disagreements. In the T.V dramas he watches, there always seems to be a big misunderstanding that drives them apart before they come back together again. It’s terribly corny, and Tobio knows he can’t compare real-life relationships to television but it scratches at his mind.<br/>A small part of him is itching to pick at Hinata to see how long his never-ending patience with him will last.</p>
<p>He knows better though. He couldn’t do that to Shouyou, he adored him. And as he looks at how tight Hinata’s hugging his friend Yachi, he doesn’t understand why the people in television dramas rather assume than just ask. He doesn’t feel that stab of jealousy he expects to because Shouyou is already his. There was no need for him to be jealous, and if he ever was, he knew he could just simply ask Shouyou. He wasn’t a liar and Tobio trusted him with everything.</p>
<p>So there’s no misunderstanding between them, and he can’t help the vaguely creepy smile that spreads on his face when his boyfriend and Yachi come bounding over to him, ready to go for lunch.<br/>“You remember Yachi don’t cha?” Hinata asks with a grin, shoving the little blonde girl towards him. <br/>“Of course, I couldn’t forget. It’s nice to meet you again Yachi,” he says softly, holding out his hand. She forgoes that, of course, because she’s friends with Hinata Shouyou and they’re both entirely too trusting.<br/>She hugs him tight, voice a little wobbly as she says, “It’s nice to see you as well Kageyama. Thank you for making Shouyou so happy.” she says, fisting the back of his coat a little tightly. <br/>Tobio feels his breath hitch, as he holds onto her for dead life, looking at a grinning Hinata, whose cheeks were flushed in that super cute way of his.</p>
<p>“He’s the one who’s made me happy,” he replies staring into Hinata’s deep burning eyes.<br/>Tobio has never felt lighter in his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>As Shouyou expected, each day Kageyama gets closer to finally doing a triple axel. He’s not surprised, because what can’t Tobio do? He’s taught himself this far, and after he won the competition, he should be able to get scouted by coaches there. It was only up from here.<br/>So every time Kageyama fell, he was there to kiss his bruises and placate his frustration. He was there to hold Kageyama close on nights where he was too anxious of failure. And he was there for when he raised his fist in joy at finally getting closer to his goal.</p>
<p>But when he does get it, even Shouyou has to pause and stare in shock at how perfectly he executes it. Tobio’s just completed a spin combo, skating down the rink before crouching,  lifting off the ice, completing 3 rotations while he’s in the air, before landing gracefully, his take-off leg straight as a line. Shouyou blinks hard, feeling tears come on as he and Kageyama stare at each other in pure shock.<br/>Not shocked that he had done it, but at how perfectly executed it was. <br/>And then the shock wore off quickly, as Shouyou started to scream, startling the other skaters in the rink.<br/>Kageyama grabbed him, a giddy smile growing on his face.</p>
<p>“Shut...up..dumbass…” he says in between giggles, shaking Shouyou incredibly hard and when the hell did Kageyama get so strong-</p>
<p>“You did it!! You fucking did it!” he shouts grabbing Kageyama back and also shaking him.<br/>“I KNOW! I WAS THERE!” he yells back, almost trembling in his excitement, and Shouyou can’t help but grab him in a hug, lifting him off the ice and holding him tight as he continues to shake.<br/>“You wanna call it a day?” he asks, still rubbing his back in comfort. Oh God, he was so proud of him. <br/>“No! I still have to, I mean, I have to do the whole-“<br/>“Tobio.”<br/>He stills, fisting Shouyou’s hoodie in his hands, pulling him even closer as he inhales.</p>
<p>Shouyou still finds it mortifying that Kageyama has a habit of smelling him, but right now it just makes him fall even more for him.<br/>“Okay. We can go.” he sighs, speaking against his neck.<br/>“Okay, well, you have to let go of me babe,” he says, laughing as his boyfriend clutches him even tighter.<br/>“Yeah. Just a moment, I think my legs will give out.” he sniffs.<br/>And Shouyou is glad to share this moment with him too.</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>It’s January 3rd Shouyou thinks as he watches his boyfriend aggressively do yoga while he sits on his bed, sipping coffee. Kageyama has at least 6 weeks before his competition, but he’s been working even harder. He swears doing yoga every morning will help him with his jumps but to Shouyou it looks painful. It’s around noon and Tobio has been going at it since 10 in the morning. It’s been a while since they’ve been able to hang out properly, with Shouyou’s games, school, and Kageyama’s training, they haven’t had time to just...relax.</p>
<p>“Tobio?” Shoyou pipes up. Tobio looks up from what he supposes is the downwards dog, and squints at him, while blowing his sweaty bangs out his face.<br/>“Hm?” he hums before getting back into position.</p>
<p>“How about you take a break and relax? It’s been 2 hours..”</p>
<p>“I am relaxing,” he replies, stretching one leg high and Shouyou has no idea what the fuck that is, but it looks painful. <br/>“This isn’t relaxing….” he trails off, watching him bend in a very...odd position.<br/>Shouyou had enough. It was time to pull out the big guns.<br/>“How about we go on a date?” he asks softly, looking at Kageyama’s reaction over his mug.</p>
<p>Kageyama immediately stills, before unwinding his limbs and standing up, already moving to curl up his mat.<br/>“I’ll be ready in 30,” he responds with a sniff before hurrying to his bathroom.</p>
<p>Tobio was so soft when it came to dates, no matter how upset he was if you offered it he gladly took it, even if he was pouting the whole time. Shouyou would wonder about it, but it’s always been to his aid and he loved taking Kageyama out. His slightly flushed face and big blue eyes made up for his almost empty pockets. Tobio always pleaded to pay, as expected, but Shouyou always told him no. He thinks Tobio still found a way to slip some money of his own but….</p>
<p>By the time Kageyama enters the room again, his hair is neatly fluffed, he has on a dark green sweater and dark jeans. He looks adorable, his cheeks still flushed from his hot shower.<br/>“You look so cute,” Shouyou tells them with a grin, coming up to kiss his cheeks. Kageyama rolls his eyes, before taking his hand and entwining their fingers together.<br/>“Where do you want to go?” he sighs, leaning down a bit. Shouyou pecks him on the lips, before going back to leaving kisses on his cheek.<br/>“Anywhere you want honey,” he says with a smile. Kageyama blinks slowly.</p>
<p>“Can we go to the new cafe down the street? I heard their blueberry muffins are really good, we can even walk there...I think. If it’s not too cold.” he murmurs.</p>
<p>“Mhm, it’s not that cold today I believe, and if it’s down the street that’s not too far. Get your coat, and let’s go,” he says nodding. Kageyama gives him a soft smile before letting go and turning to find his coat, and hopefully one of his adorable beanies.</p>
<p>The cafe really is close to Kageyama’s house he muses as they walk hand in hand right down the street. It’s incredibly hard to miss, with all the ‘new!’ and ‘try our amazing muffins!’ signs hanging around it. Kageyama squeezes his hand tighter in excitement and Shouyou grins back.<br/>As they head inside, it’s fairly crowded. As to be expected, it’s bound to be popular near a famous sight.</p>
<p>He glances at Kageyama to see if he’s comfortable, but his boyfriend is already scanning the menu in earnest as they stand in line. He snorts to himself, before pressing closer beside him and scanning it as well. When they eventually get to the cashier, it’s a very nice boy who’s about 19 maybe? He blushes every time Kageyama talks to him, and Shouyou can’t blame him. Kageyama is weirdly intense about the things he likes, and that’s what Hinata likes most about him.</p>
<p>The boy asks them to wait at the pickup area and they head over, avoiding a lady’s wild daughter on the run.<br/>“Wanna eat in?” he asks as Kageyama eagerly waits for their muffins and tea.<br/>“Yes!”<br/>When they receive it, Kageyama seems to have calmed down a bit, but Shouyou wouldn’t lie and say he isn’t also excited to try the muffins. It smelled amazing! Kageyama doesn't even listen to Shouyou when he tells him not to pay, he just rips out his wallet and shoves wads of cash at the poor cashier from earlier as he babbles in surprise.</p>
<p>“Kags, you have got to stop doing that. I don’t even think they can give you change back,” he whispers, pulling him towards a booth near the back.<br/>“Uh, yeah that’s the point, Shou. It’s not like I need it.” he sighs already making grabby hands for the muffins.<br/>Shouyou smiles, digging into the bag and handing one to him, the warmth making his fingers tingle.</p>
<p>Kageyama gratefully took it, before biting into it and sighing through his nose with a small grin.<br/>“It tastes heavenly.” he moans, shoving more into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Calm down, it’s not going anywhere. I’ll even buy more.” he offers before taking his bite. His eyes widened, they were delicious.<br/>“I’m definitely buying more,” he says, and Kageyama nods eagerly, almost already out of his seat.<br/>If they spend half the day there with 15 bags of muffins, it’s their own business. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>……….</p>
<p>Shouyou’s on his way to practice the next day when he’s intercepted by a twitchy Kageyama. By how blown out his eyes are and how his fingers won’t stop moving, Shouyou suspects he has news related to figure skating.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’re you doing here? I thought you didn’t have class today?” he asks, stopping Kageyama by holding his hands.<br/>“I just! Well...Just guess!” he rushes out. Shouyou squints up at him, raising his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“It’s figure skating related?” he asks. Kageyama‘s eyes somehow get even wider, squeezing Shouyou’s hand so hard he fears it’ll break.<br/>“Yeah! So I was lurking on the competition’s official website, making sure I had everything down, and guess what I found out! Of course, there will be a lot of coaches scouting for a pupil, but TAKEDA will be there! To scout!” he exclaims.</p>
<p>Shouyou offers him a sheepish smile. “I’m not sure who that is but I’m glad you like him so much. I’m sure he’ll scout you.”<br/>Kageyama lets out a scandalized gasp.<br/>“How don’t you know who Takeda is?! He’s the top figure skating coach and has won 12 medals at the Olympics. He’s seldom lost! His routines are like...flawless!” he almost yells, earning them a few glances. <br/>Shouyou grins up at him, before leading him into the ice rink.</p>
<p>“Well, now I know who he is. He must be your role model, I’ve never heard you speak about him until now though.”<br/>“That’s ‘cause I’m not a creep who hangs up his idols on his dorm wall.” he quips, turning his nose up. </p>
<p>“Hey! Those are very special and they cost a leg! And don’t act like I haven’t caught a peek at your youtube history!” he sneers, shoving him. Kageyama flushes.<br/>“Shut up! Bring that up again and I’ll-“<br/>“Tobio! Ya here to join us today?” a voice says. They both turn to see Ukai walking out of his office, a hockey stick in his hand.<br/>Kageyama grins, his face brightening back up.</p>
<p>“Hey, Ukai. And no, why would I ever-“</p>
<p>“He’s here to watch!” Shouyou exclaims, ignoring Kageyama’s cries of denial.<br/>“Oh? That’s great, you’ll be with me the whole practice then. Go and stretch Hinata.” he says, already walking away.<br/>“What if I had something to do?” Kageyama asks, glaring at him.</p>
<p>Shouyou waves him off.<br/>“You’ll be fine, you’ll be fine. Now you can see the whole team up close and in action,” he replies, patting him on the shoulder before making his way over to the rest of the team, while Kageyama stalks over to Ukai.</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>Now that he has Kageyama watching him as he plays a practice game against his teammates, he can’t help but show off a bit. He’s surprised Kageyama hasn’t stomped on the ice and knocked him on his ass.</p>
<p>Every time he scored, he skated around to where he was standing with Ukai, big blue eyes attentive, and blew a kiss at him. Ukai and Kageyama both looked unimpressed, but Shouyou knew his boyfriend well enough to know that the blush on his nose wasn’t from the cold of the rink. </p>
<p>When they finally get to take a break, he giddily makes his way over to Kageyama, who’s waiting for him with a blank look.<br/>Uh oh.<br/>“Hey Tobio.” he sings, taking the blade protectors from him and slipping them off carefully.</p>
<p>Kageyama just glared at him.<br/>“Did you catch all my scores?” he asks, smiling wide. Kageyama is still visibly blushing.<br/>“24” he mumbles, his arms crossed. <br/>“24?” he asks, eyebrows raising.<br/>“24 scores you dumbass,” he says rolling his eyes.<br/>“Oh!” he says before smiling deviously and waddling his way into his boyfriend’s space.<br/>“Wanna make that 25 scores?” he murmurs leaning up.</p>
<p>Kageyama blushed even more before pushing him away by his forehead and catching his hand before he did fall on his ass.<br/>“You should be hydrating and warming up Casanova,” he mutters, pulling him towards the rest of his team.<br/>“Ah, Hey Kageyama!” Daichi exclaims with a gentle smile. That causes the rest of the team to turn towards them, waving mostly at Kageyama which is ridiculous because he's their teammate. Shouyou can see his flush spread even farther. He really is adorable.</p>
<p>“Hello. You can have him back,” he says shoving him towards them, Tsukishima stopping him from face planting.<br/>“What did you do now Shouyou?” Noya exclaims from the back snickering.</p>
<p>“What! I didn’t do anything, how do you know it wasn’t Tobio!” he exclaimed with a gasp. His whole team stared at him with dubious stares and he really rolled his eyes this time.<br/>Alright okay, maybe he was embarrassing his boyfriend a bit, but he couldn’t help it! He was just so cute!<br/>“Anyways, I’m gonna be in Ukai’s office. If you win, maybe it can be 25 scores.” Kageyama says solemnly before turning and marching his way back.<br/>……..</p>
<p>He wins, and Kageyama kisses him until his knees start to wobble, so he thinks he’s won twice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As promised, a double update. Significantly longer than the last update. At least, I think so. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a comment to help me survive the rest of this week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a little sad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou can tell by the tremor in Kageyama’s voice that he is not okay. It’s 11 pm, and he’s getting home from his shift at the supermarket when he gets a call.<br/>“Hello?”<br/>“Shou? Hi.” Kageyama says. His eyes widened in alarm.</p>
<p>“Tobio? You alright?” he asks, pausing before putting his door key in.<br/>“Uhm, yeah. No. It’s….can I come over? Please?” he says quietly, not even a little snark detected in his voice. Shouyou is extremely worried now. <br/>“Of course baby. Do you want me to get you?”<br/>“No, I’ll drive there. Bye,” he says before swiftly hanging up.</p>
<p>Shouyou stares at his phone, and at the contact picture, he has for Kageyama. He’s glaring at the camera while Shouyou happily puts up a peace sign. Shouyou had found the picture so cute, he printed it out and hung it up on his wall with his other friends. It had embarrassed Kageyama greatly, but he also looked pleased. <br/>He sighs before walking into his dorm, thanking God that Tsukishima is pulling an all-nighter with his friend Kuroo. He wasn’t sure how bad of a state Kageyama would come to him in so he hurriedly pulled on a shirt and some sweats, before making his way to the kitchen to make sure he at least had milk.</p>
<p>He did of course because Kageyama often scolded him for not having enough calcium while he probably had too much.<br/>He sat on his bed and waited nervously for his arrival before deciding to turn on the T.V. He never really sees Tobio cry unless they’re watching romance movies, but by how shaky his voice was, he thinks he might. He’s wondering what he can do when there’s a knock at his door. He almost jumps out of his skin.<br/>He stands up, quickly making his way to the door and unlocking it to see Kageyama dressed in a beanie, his old school hoodie, and a raggy pair of sweats.<br/>He must be feeling awful.</p>
<p>“Hey-“ he chokes on air at the impact of Kageyama immediately clinging onto him, inhaling hard, his shoulders shaking. Shouyou quickly held him tight, kicking the door closed with his foot, and then walking Kageyama over to his bed.<br/>He sits on his bed, scooting back to rest against the pillows, and pulling Kageyama into his lap, not letting there be any space in between them. <br/>Shouyou feels the back of his neck get wetter as time goes by, but he doesn’t say a thing.<br/>He just continues to rub his back comfortingly, and almost cries himself when Tobio lets out a small whimper.</p>
<p>He sighs sympathetically, pressing a kiss to his forehead, before tucking him back into his chest.<br/>Right now, he was just glad that he was able to be here for Kageyama.</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>Kageyama is snuggled in between his legs, back against Shouyou’s chest, and quiet as he stares at the T.V screen. His knees are pulled up to his chest and he looks so small, that Shouyou can’t help but pet him, running a hand through his hair.<br/>“Wanna talk about it?” he asks, fully expecting Kageyama to say no, but instead he glances at him before his eyes go back to the screen. They’re watching an old episode of the Brady Bunch, although they don’t understand what they’re saying.<br/>“Yeah.” is all he says, voice horse, probably from crying.</p>
<p>Shouyou waits patiently, tapping his fingers softly on his shoulder. Kageyama told him that he likes when he does that, even if it’s usually mindless. He says it helps him feel calm and by the way, he leans even further back into him, Shouyou thinks it might be working.<br/>“I told my parents about the competition. I bought them tickets to come and everything. When I gave it to them and asked them to come, they yelled at me. My dad ripped it in my face.” he explained slowly.<br/>Hinata’s eyes widened in shock. He understood that Kageyama’s parents were not exactly supportive of their son’s dream, but yelling at him? Ripping the ticket he bought for them in his face? That was completely unforgivable.</p>
<p>He opens his mouth to offer condolences, but stopped, knowing better. </p>
<p>Instead, he wraps his arms under Kageyama’s arm and lifts him.<br/>“Let’s go get you something to drink?” he asks with a small smile. Kageyama just nods, following him into the kitchen.<br/>He pours a tall glass for him, and places it on the table, and watches as Kageyama immediately gulps it down.<br/>He puts down the empty glass, sporting a milk mustache. Shouyou giggles before reaching forward to wipe it when Kageyama flinches.<br/>He pauses in surprise.</p>
<p>Kageyama never flinched when he reached for him.<br/>“Tobio?” <br/>“Hm?” he asked, eyes wide.<br/>“Did they...hit you?” he asks quietly, not wanting to spook him. Tobio surprised him by quickly shaking his head.<br/>“No! They didn’t, I mean I was scared because my dad kept throwing things but they didn’t hit me. I’m sorry, I was just surprised….”<br/>“It’s okay Tobio. I’m not upset with you. Now come on, let’s get you in bed.” he says with a smile, standing up.</p>
<p>Shouyou feels like he’s leading a stray cat to bed, and with the way Tobio curls around him once they settle, he doesn’t think he’s that far off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>When they wake up, Shouyou is prepared to pamper Tobio the whole day but instead, he wakes up to Kageyama already having breakfast cooked and eating with Tsukishima.<br/>Tsukki is already on his way out by the time he blinks and gets his brains about him.<br/>“Good morning,” Kageyama says, bringing a tray of food to him, biting his lip sheepishly. Shouyou tilted his head with a wry smile.<br/>“And what did I do to deserve breakfast in bed?” he asks, gratefully taking the tray from him. It smelled and looked amazing. It probably tastes even better. He watched as Kageyama sat down carefully on the floor, his legs tucked under him.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to say sorry for barging in last night, I know you just came back from your shift, and I just showed up-“<br/>“Hey,” he said, causing Tobio to pause and look up at him with wide eyes.<br/>Shouyou felt like he was cutting Tobio off an awful lot, but he just couldn’t bear to see his boyfriend talk like this. He placed his tray on the side of his bed,  and cupped his boyfriend’s cheeks, bringing him close.</p>
<p>“Do not apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong okay? I’m glad you came to me. Don’t hesitate to ever call if you need anything. Gosh, you can just come over if you don’t have the words and I’ll be here.” he says, squeezing his cheeks together with a smile.</p>
<p>Kageyama stares at him, his dark blue eyes blurry with unshed tears before he huffs. He reaches up to grip Shouyou’s shirt, pulling him closer to him as they breathe the same air.<br/>“Thank you Shouyou.” he sighs, inhaling deeply.</p>
<p>“Mhmm. Now let’s eat. It smells amazing.” he says grinning, patting Tobio’s cheek one more time. </p>
<p>……</p>
<p>Tobio feels a little different after that. Not in a bad way, just a little calmer and at ease. <br/>It’s when he’s walking into the rink with Shouyou, hand in hand and Shouyou asks for a one-month session, putting money down like it’s nothing, that it clicks.<br/>He’s in love with Shouyou. He loves him.</p>
<p>He loves Hinata Shouyou.</p>
<p>He feels his breath hitch and accidentally squeezes the fuck out of Hinata’s hand.<br/>He looks up at him curiously, his cute nose scrunching.<br/>Tobio just shakes his head, trying to offer a smile. He thinks it comes out like a grimace.</p>
<p>Please, believe him, being in love with Hinata Shouyou was nothing bad. He doubts he’s the first person to fall in love with the wonderful man leading him to the locker room.<br/>He just can’t believe that he’s...in love. So fast.<br/>They’ve known each other for 5 months, and have been dating for a month and a half. <br/>Was he being delusional? Did Shouyou even love him back?</p>
<p>He stares at him while they change, trying to see if Shouyou looked more handsome now that he was in love with him, but all he got were suggestive smirks from the dumbass.<br/>He rolled his eyes, feeling his face flush before he turned away, pulling on a sweatshirt.</p>
<p>They’re stretching when Shouyou pops his question. </p>
<p>“Hey, you think you can do your whole performance for me today?” Hinata asks excitedly, looking up at him with puppy eyes. It was true that he avoided doing the whole thing in front of Shouyou, and only practiced when he was at the rink alone, but today as he stares at his boyfriend with love tinted eyes, he wanted to do everything he possibly could for the man. Like, anything he wanted.<br/>Anything.<br/>“Yes,” he says breathlessly, as Shouyou lets out a squeal of excitement.<br/>He doesn’t even have it in him to feel nervous, he just wants to do his best for Shouyou.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll be waiting for you right here. The rink is empty so just go ask the lady up there to play your song,” he says pushing him up a bit.<br/>He nods, before turning and asking the really sweet lady if she could play his song. He pulls it up on his phone and lets her connect the speaker to it before making his way back to the ice. </p>
<p>Shouyou gives him a wide grin and puts his thumbs up and if that didn’t make Tobio want to melt into a puddle. Instead, he smiles back, takes off his blade protectors, and gets on the ice.</p>
<p>“Want me to start it now?” the lady asks from her booth.<br/>“Yeah!”</p>
<p>He breathes deeply before skating in a small circle and striking his beginning pose, one hand curled in the air, the other resting on his waist.<br/>The music starts slow, the tempo jumping each time he jumps and spins, going its fastest after he completes the triple axel.<br/>It slows again to an almost sensual beat, which he’s glad for because he’s almost out of breath. He does a sit spin before, letting his arms twirl above him, and halting to a stop in the pose he started with, but letting the hand on his waist travel to his ass and he playfully winked at a wide-mouthed and bright-eyed Shouyou.</p>
<p>The music stopped and he dropped position, huffing, bending down to kneel on the ice.<br/>“KAGEYAMA!” he shrieked, clapping loudly. He squinted, looking up, and almost fell back at the pure pride radiating off his boyfriend.<br/>“You...liked it?” he wheezed trying to catch his breath. </p>
<p>“Liked it?? I loved it! You did wonderfully! You didn’t stumble even once, oh God you’re amazing-“<br/>Tobio promptly fell on his back at the word love, feeling like he’d been punched in the chest. Getting praise from Shouyou always made his fingers tingle and his chest warm but he felt blazing hot today. <br/>He heard Hinata’s voice get closer and when he opened his eyes, he was looking into Hinata’s bright amber eyes that were squinted from his smile. <br/>“It was breathtaking.” he sighs, pulling him up and kissing him deeply.</p>
<p>Tobio had to pull back and inhale the air before he actually did pass out in Hinata’s arms. <br/>“Thank you. I’m...really glad you loved it,” he says patting him on the cheek.<br/>“Yeah, now let’s get you some water. You look one second away from passing away,” he smirked, helping him stand up.<br/>As he let Hinata lead him off the ice, he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d follow him like this for life. </p>
<p>……</p>
<p>Tobio hardened his expression and balled his fist on his crossed legs.<br/>“Hinata!” he called. <br/>The boy turned from his computer, eyebrows raising. They were in the middle of doing homework and studying for midterms when Tobio was reminded of what he had been waiting to say for a while now.<br/>“Yes?” Hinata asked, fingers still typing even though he wasn’t looking.<br/>Woah. </p>
<p>Tobio shook his head to not get distracted before staring at his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“I’m getting a job!” he exclaimed proudly. Hinata continued to stare at him, his head tilted.<br/>“Why? You’re loaded, and only a second year,” he responded. Tobio pouted. Hinata had an awful habit of acting like they were years apart when Hinata simply had one year over him.<br/>“There are plenty of second years who have jobs...I think. But that’s beside the point! I need a job now since I won’t be taking business classes.” he exclaimed.<br/>Hinata paused in his typing and turned to face him completely, straddling his chair.</p>
<p>“Eh? You’re dropping out of your major? Didn’t your parents say they’d make you do homeschool if you did that?” he asked incredulously.<br/>“Yes...but it’s worth it! That way, I’ll be learning from home so I’ll be able to work more hours when I find a job. I plan to do all this after the competition of course.” <br/>“Are you sure you’ll be able to even leave the house to practice figure skating?” Hinata asked, resting his face on his forearms.</p>
<p>Tobio blinked.<br/>“Ah, well. I haven’t thought everything out!” he moaned, flopping forward on the floor.<br/>He heard Hinata laugh before he got up to come to sit in front of Tobio.<br/>“I’m proud of you for wanting a job, but let’s think this over a bit more carefully. How about you just get a job after the competition, and use the money you make to pay your new coach?” he suggests, fingers entangling with his.</p>
<p>Tobio’s eyes widened, as he nodded enthusiastically. That was an even better plan than he had! And it would work easier, this way he’d still have freedom and he’d still see Shouyou on campus.<br/>“I hate to admit it, but that’s a great idea.” he sighs before rolling his eyes at the smug grin Hinata is giving him.<br/>“Admit it! I’m smarter than you!”<br/>“No. No, you’re still a dumbass.”<br/>“Hey! Mind how you speak to your-oomf!”</p>
<p>Hinata cut off after Tobio whacked him in the head.<br/>“You are not my senpai.” he sneers. Hinata chuckles nervously.<br/>“Yes, yes of course.” he stutters.</p>
<p>But Tobio is paying him no mind. He crawls his way in between Hinata’s legs and leans against his chest, showing him flyers for new hires.<br/>“Anyways, look. I’ve found some jobs that are open for new hires! The best part is the cafe we visited last week has two spots open. Their standards don’t seem hard to reach so I think I have a shot.” he says excitedly. Hinata hums, resting his chin on his shoulder, his arms wrapping snuggly on Kageyama’s waist.</p>
<p>“Mhm, if you praise their muffins enough, I think the chef might just let you in.” he joked snorting.<br/>Tobio gasped.</p>
<p>“You think that would work?!”<br/>“Tobio...no. Anyways, scroll down a bit, I’ve heard of them before….”<br/>Tobio relaxes, melting into his boyfriend feeling at ease. It made his chest warm at the fact that Hinata would always be on his side and watching him.</p>
<p>It was just too easy falling in love with Hinata Shouyou.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol, when I wrote this chapter it slipped my mind it was valentines day so I hope the rest of the chapter made up for the start. Anyways, two more chapters before we're finished! I hope you enjoyed it! I wrote a one-shot for Valentine's day so pls go check it out if you want!<br/>Oh, and happy valentines day, I love yall &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can you believe this was supposed to be the last chapter? i ended up splitting it lmaoo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobio is practically on his knees when he approaches his business professor. He knows he’d most likely be kicked out if he skipped his midterm, and then his figure skating career would truly be going nowhere. So, he comes up with a new idea.<br/>“Would it be possible for me to make it up the next week?” he asks with his most charming smile. His professor shakes her head, putting down her folders. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Kageyama-kun, but that simply isn’t possible. One, the next week is for my senior class to take their final tests so we’re fully booked. Second, it wouldn’t be fair to other students, because that still gives you more time to study.” she says sympathetically. Tobio knew he was asking for a lot, and he couldn’t blame her. She had thousands of students, and postponing the test for one was impossible. </p>
<p>“Oh, I see,” he responds, biting his lip in thought.<br/>“I really am sorry Kageyama-kun. I wish I could help, but I can’t,” she says smiling up at him. <br/>“It’s okay, no need to apologize. Have a great rest of your day,” he says with a sigh, already making his way out of the classroom. Frustration was threatening to bubble over. He knew it would be pretty hard to take the test and also get to the competition site on the same day. The times were just too close. </p>
<p>He also couldn’t exactly call the leaders of the figure skating competition and demand they change the date. Well, he probably could. He just had to mention his last name and he was sure-<br/>Kageyama shook his head hard. </p>
<p>No, he couldn’t do that. It would be extremely unfair to everyone who had already prepared in lieu of the already set date. He let out another sigh, kicking a rock before looking up in time to see bright orange hair bobbing towards him.</p>
<p>“What did that rock do to you Tobio?” he asks with a bright grin and Tobio momentarily feels all his agitation melt away. He jogs his way towards Hinata, and hugs him tight, <br/>“Hey. What’re you doing here?” he asks as he lets go, and takes hold of Hinata’s hand. </p>
<p>“I was going to pick you up so we could go out for dinner,” he says, already skipping and of course dragging Tobio along with him. <br/>“Oh, thank you. How’d you know I was starving?” he questions. Hinata winks at him.<br/>“Call it boyfriend’s intuition, yes it is a thing. Anyways, what’s up with the pout?” he asks, concern in his voice. <br/>Tobio let out another sigh.</p>
<p>“I tried to ask my teacher to let me take the test at a later date but she said it wouldn’t be fair, plus she didn’t have time because of her seniors. I don’t blame her though, it’s understandable...“ he trailed off.<br/>“But it still sucks.” Hinata finished pulling him closer to his side.<br/>“Well, no matter! We’ll figure it out like we always do. I’m sure it’ll all work out.” he continued reassuringly, and Tobio thinks that with Hinata by his side, that just might be the case. <br/>“Thanks, Shouyou. Now, what was it that you were saying about dinner,” he says with a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tobio? You in there?” Tobio peeks out from under his covers where he was watching another one of Hinata’s ice hockey highlights. His boyfriend was a star, and the comments agreed as well.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m here Miwa,” he says back, blinking curiously as she walks in and shuts the door. She smiles at him before plopping down on his bed, her legs crossed. </p>
<p>“I feel like I haven’t seen you home in forever,” she says raising an eyebrow knowingly. He feels his face grow hot and almost dives back under the covers, but Miwa grabs him before he can.<br/>“No need to be embarrassed Tobio. It’s okay for you to spend time with Shouyou,” she says, her smile kind. <br/>“Yeah, I know. I just...really love him Miwa.” he sighs smiling back at her. Miwa’s eyes widened and so did Tobio's because that’s the first time he’s said it out loud. </p>
<p>“Ah, young love is so adorable. I’m seriously happy for you,” she says reaching forward to ruffle his hair. He rolls his eyes but still smiles anyway.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Did you come here for anything else?” he asks, sitting up properly. She nods, her face hardening to a more serious look. <br/>“Mom called me last night. She told me about your competition and how you invited them…” she trails off. Tobio winces. God, he can’t believe his mom was getting his sister to chew him out as well, as if his dad didn’t do enough damage.</p>
<p>“I’m just wondering why you didn’t invite me,” she says with a teasing smirk. His eyes grow even wider before he grins, throwing himself at Miwa to hug her. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry! I assumed you’d be busy with work, and mom and dad already turned me down so I just-”<br/>“Tobio it’s okay, I understand. But I’ll always take off work for my little bro. My clients can wait a couple of days to get perms.” she says laughing.</p>
<p>“It’s February 21st, so it’s in 2 weeks. I can order the tickets for you right now!” he exclaims, already scrambling out of her arms to grab his phone. <br/>“Are you seriously watching sports highlights of S-”<br/>“Shut up! And don’t bring it up around him either,” he says glaring at her. Miwa puts her hands up and backs away.<br/>“I didn’t see a thing.”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>With the competition coming up, and incredibly faster than he expected, Tobio can’t help but double down on his training. He spends so much time on Wednesday at the rink that Shouyou has to carry him to his car, which is incredibly hot but Shouyou’s still scolding him so he should probably be listening to that instead of thinking of other ways Shouyou can manhandle him. </p>
<p>His boyfriend forces him to spend the next day resting, because he thinks he’ll hurt himself if he doesn’t. And Tobio begrudgingly agrees. As much as he wanted to be on the ice, he was aware that overworking himself would do absolutely nothing to help him when the competition came around. </p>
<p>Besides, his outfit was coming soon, and he wanted Shouyou’s opinion on it. He couldn’t if he wasn’t able to get out of bed. </p>
<p>….</p>
<p>“What do you think?” Kageyama asks, twirling in a short circle. Shouyou stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes, taking in every aspect of the uniform. The figure skating uniform was a one-piece, sticking to his skin, sparkling with each of his movements. From his ankles to his thighs, the uniform was pitch black, but right around his ass, a dark sparkly orange color bursting into streaks, reaching his chest, and beautifully wrapping around his arms and shoulder. </p>
<p>His gaze goes up to Kagyeama’s expectant face. He had gotten a haircut days ago, taking Shouyou to get one as well and they both admittedly looked more kept. Now his deep blue eyes were perfectly visible, adding to the mysterious aura he had about him. He looked beautiful.</p>
<p>“Oh my God Shou, stop,” he muttered, turning his head as he blushed. <br/>Oh, he had said that out loud?</p>
<p>“Yes dumbass. You have to work on your brain to mouth filter,” he says laughing, and all Shouyou can do is stare up at him lovingly, at the boy he absolutely adores. He loves Kageyama Tobio and he doesn’t think he’ll ever stop loving the wonderful boy in front of him. He looks up in a panic to see if he had blurted that out loud as well, but Tobio is paying him no mind, adjusting his outfit as he sees fit.</p>
<p>“You do look wonderful though Tobio. I’m sure the crowd will be just as awestruck as I am.” he sighs, resting his chin on his hand. Tobio smiles at him.<br/>“Thank you. Now come here and help me take it off,” he says tilting his head deviously. Shouyou wouldn’t mind admitting how fast he dashed out of his seat.</p>
<p>…….</p>
<p>Tobio lets out a quiet sigh of relief as his business professor finally dismisses the class. It’s already 6 in the evening, and he has an overbearing urge to crash into bed. He quickly packs his stuff and is almost out the door when he hears his name being called.</p>
<p>“Kageyama-kun?” <br/>He turns his head to see his professor patiently waiting for him, holding a bunch of files in her hand.<br/>“Yes?” he asks, walking back towards her with an inwards sigh.</p>
<p>“About you taking the midterms exams...well it’s come to my attention that you have a very important meeting the same day?” she asks. Tobio slowly nods, wondering where this could be going.<br/>“I was thinking that maybe, you could come in two hours earlier than the set time for your class? That would mean you’d be taking the test with the third years, so you may not get as much assistance compared to if you were with your normal class.”<br/>Tobio’s eyes widened in shock.</p>
<p>“Really? Thank you so much, professor! I’d love to, I mean I honestly don’t mind at all!” he exclaimed.<br/>“Just make sure you aren’t late, and maybe come with a hat so no one calls you out,” she advised with a small smile.</p>
<p>“Of course. How can I repay you?” he asks leaning forward. She laughs a little, waving her hand.<br/>“Don’t thank me. You have a very persistent friend,” she said with a small knowing smile. Tobio’s eyes widened and his heart beats sharply.</p>
<p>The only person he had told was….Shouyou….<br/>“Ah, professor I’ve gotta go…” he trails off…<br/>“Of course. I wish you luck,” she responds waving. Tobio smiles gratefully before dashing off to find his boyfriend.</p>
<p> His heart is pounding by the time he makes it to Hinata’s dorm, and not just because of the run. He hopes he’s made it before Hinata’s shift at the supermarket, and quickly knocks, hoping his luck holds out.<br/>The door slowly opens to reveal a Hinata in his work uniform. He looks shocked to see a huffing and puffing Kageyama on his doorstep, but then smiles.<br/>“You caught me just in time but-“</p>
<p>“I love you!” Tobio hears himself blurt out. Hinata pauses in shock and his face blushes red but Tobio can’t stop his mouth from blabbing and exposing him.<br/>“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.” he babbles moving forward to crush Hinata in his arms. He doesn’t even care that Hinata isn’t responding, he just needs the man to know how much he adores him.</p>
<p>Hinata carefully disentangles himself from Tobio, his eyes wide and Tobio still hasn’t stopped saying I love you.</p>
<p>“Tobio,” he says and Tobio snaps his mouth shut.<br/>“I love you too but please catch your breath,” he says softly with a kind smile.<br/>“Are you trying to kill me?” Tobio groans, nuzzling his face into his neck. <br/>Hinata laughs, holding him close.<br/>“I’m assuming your professor told you,” he asks, rocking them together.</p>
<p>“Yes! Thank you so much, I’m...You….What did you even do?” he asks incredulously.<br/>“It wasn’t just me, Ukai helped beg her too. I think he may have bribed her with a date, I’m not sure,” he says snorting. Tobio lets out a surprised laugh.<br/>He had so many supportive people around him, constantly rooting for him. He felt like he could cry with how full his heart was.</p>
<p>He pulled back briefly to press kisses all over Hinata’s face and still repeating his mantra of “I love you” grinning hard when Hinata responded each time with the same.</p>
<p>…….</p>
<p>When the day of the competition comes, Tobio gets a surprising amount of sleep. It may have to do with the fact that he forced Hinata to sleepover at his house, but whatever, that isn’t the point. He wiggles his way out of his boyfriend’s arms and goes about his routine. He pulls on a hoodie and jeans, grabbing a baseball cap off his desk. He slips on his sneakers before creeping back into his room to see Hinata still dead asleep.</p>
<p>He smiles softly at him, before bending down and kissing his cheek. Tobio lets out a small sigh and prays he doesn’t forget everything he studied before taking off.<br/>When he arrives, he shoots his professor a small smile before scurrying to the back to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. He says a small prayer to whoever’s listening and tries his best.</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>He stretches, finally finished with his test. He glances at the time, it’s only 9:30 in the morning. He grins. This was going to work perfectly. Ukai had offered to drive them, including Miwa to the competition site saying something along the lines of <br/>“Not trusting his deviant player with precious cargo.”<br/>Tobio loved Hinata, but even he had to admit that he was a terrible driver and would probably get them in an accident if not careful.</p>
<p>But he didn’t mind, he thought as he drove himself back to his house. He would love to have Ukai by his side, especially since he had gone through so much to make sure he’d be able to pursue his dreams.<br/>He felt on top of the world as he made his way inside to see Miwa, Ukai, and Shouyou making breakfast. Well, Ukai and Shouyou were mostly making a mess but at least they were trying.</p>
<p>“Tobio! How was the test?” Miwa asks, flipping the eggs on the stove.</p>
<p>“It was pretty good. What are you all up to?” he asks, lowering his book bag onto the ground. <br/>“We’re making breakfast stupid,” Hinata exclaims, jumping from behind a tired-looking Ukai. He ends up accidentally bumping him, causing Ukai to drop his onion and pepper mixture on the floor. Hinata gasps, his hands flying to his mouth while Tobio himself laughs.</p>
<p>“Tobio, please take him.” Ukai laments, staring down at his mixture. He glared at Hinata, who yelps before scurrying his way to Tobio.</p>
<p>“Have you been hindering more than helping?” he asks laughing. Hinata growls.<br/>“I was helping! Kinda! Anyways, while they cook, you have things to get done.” </p>
<p>Tobio nodded slowly, he still hadn’t packed all he needed for the day. He let Hinata lead him into his room and closed the door behind himself.<br/>“How’re you feeling?” Hinata asked with a smile, leaning up to kiss him. Tobio responded eagerly, leaning lower, cupping his face and bringing him closer.</p>
<p>“I’m alright. Excited,” he replies with a grin. Hinata raises his eyebrows impressed.<br/>“Not nervous? No pre-performance jitters?” <br/>“Of course not. I know I’ll do good,” he states confidently.</p>
<p>Hinata laughs, “And you said I was the cocky one!”<br/>“Well, you are! But I am as well,” he reassures.<br/>“Two peas in a pod.” Hinata hums and kisses his hands softly.<br/>And boy does Tobio love this man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>………</p>
<p>They all pile into the car, Miwa sitting in the passenger seat, while Tobio and Shouyou sit iin the back.<br/>Shouyou glances at Tobio, who already has his headphones in, obviously trying to get in the zone. They had barely gotten on the road, having about 3 hours before getting there so Shouyou decided that his boyfriend getting in his head for three hours would not help at all.</p>
<p>“Wanna watch a movie?” he asks after plucking out his headphones.</p>
<p>Tobio blinks at him before nodding fiercely. Shouyou grinned, pulling his phone from his pocket.<br/>He was going to make this as carefree as he possibly could so that Tobio would do amazing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…….</p>
<p>They took many bathroom breaks, mostly because Shouyou and Miwa had been downing snacks like nobody’s business, but then...they finally arrived. The competition site was huge first of all. Shouyou glanced at Tobio to gauge his expression and wasn’t surprised to see him staring at the rink with sparkling eyes and a parted mouth. He nudged him with a grin.</p>
<p>“Are you excited?” he asks curiously. Tobio turned to him with a giddy smile.</p>
<p>“Yes. I bet the ice here feels amazing. You think it’ll be colder inside, cause I brought an extra coat just in case.” he answers nodding his head. Shouyou can only smile at his behavior before they grab their bags, and start on their way inside to sign in.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, it’s definitely colder. Now I wish I had brought an extra jacket.” he sighs, shivering slightly. He felt Tobio move closer to him, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers together. Even though Tobio didn’t run that hot, it was comforting to have him close so Shouyou just looked up at him with a smile and squeezed his hand. </p>
<p>It didn’t take Tobio much time to sign in, and since he came in his practice gear, he was ready to get on the ice and do a practice round. </p>
<p>“Hey, I’m gonna go get us some good seats in the bleachers. Do you know when Suga and Tadashi will get here?”<br/>Tobio quickly glanced at his phone, before shooting a text out. <br/>“Yeah, traffic held them up. But they’ll be here in 20 minutes,” he responded.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll fight off anyone who tries to take our seats then. Go practice, and be careful!” she exclaimed with a grin, ruffling her brother’s hair before waving at them and ascending. </p>
<p>“Alright Tobio, you ready?” Ukai asks while reading the schedule. <br/>“Yes, of course,” he answers, squeezing Shouyou’s hand.<br/>“Well it’s only 11:30, and your program doesn’t start until 2, so you have enough time to practice and then relax.” Ukai finished just as an announcer asked for all 1-2:30 skaters to come to the rink to practice. </p>
<p>……</p>
<p>“Do you know anyone here? Any friends?” Hinata asks, probably in hopes that maybe his boyfriend has someone to relate with. Tobio snorts at that and shakes his head.</p>
<p>“I know almost everyone here, but I don’t think anyone knows me,” he replies, lacing up his skates. Hinata hands his blade protectors, and he slides them on before taking Hinata’s hand again. Mostly to hold himself up, but also because he always wanted to be touching him. <br/>“Ah! So you’re like...a sneak attack!” he exclaims grinning. <br/>“I guess so.” Tobio hums with a small grin as they make their way to the ice. It’s usually normal for your coach to be watching you, so Ukai was acting as his stand-in-one, trying to calm him down and make sure he didn’t forget his routine. </p>
<p>He wouldn’t, but it was the thought that counted. Now that he was surrounded by people in his age group, he was feeling a bit nervous, but nothing he couldn’t handle. They weren’t even paying him mind as he got onto the ice, and Tobio thinks that’s for the best. This way, no one would try and talk to him and he could focus. </p>
<p>He quickly participated in the practice lap they all had to complete, before standing near the other skaters when it was time for everyone to practice their routines. </p>
<p>Although it was a bit creepy, Tobio had looked up everyone who was to be performing and studied what their special moves were, and their flaws. He figured he may have the advantage since no one had heard of Kageyama Tobio in the skating world, and well...with how amazing the first three skaters were, he wouldn’t take that for granted. </p>
<p>He could sense when his turn was coming up and felt a little anxiety settle in his stomach. He quickly glanced around for Shouyou and Ukai, finding them watching behind the protective glass. Ukai grinned and gave him a thumbs up while Shouyou waved wildly, mouthing “I love you!”.</p>
<p>Tobio let out a sigh, with a grin before mouthing it back, feeling the anxiety melt away a bit. </p>
<p>Just in time too, because his name was being called. He rolled his shoulders and shook out his hands before taking his place on the ice. His music began, and he moved with it, completely blanking. No thoughts were in his head except his movements and keeping it smooth. He thinks he may have stumbled a bit on the toe spin, but he completed the triple axel with no problem, slowing his pace back down. When he finished, he didn’t feel as breathless as before, but instead eager to hear feedback from Shouyou and Ukai. He skated off, ignoring the polite clapping, and went to go meet them off the ice. </p>
<p>“Did you get better? Did you change your routine?” Ukai asked, shaking his shoulders. Tobio breathed out in confusion.</p>
<p>“Wha?”<br/>“Tobio! You did wonderfully! You stumbled a bit, but the triple axel made up for it!” Shouyou exclaimed happily. <br/>Tobio smiled, feeling pride well up in him “Really? Well, that’s good.”</p>
<p>“It’s more than good! Everyone had their eyes on you like I said they would.”<br/>Tobio felt himself flush in embarrassment. <br/>“Anyways, let’s get you hydrated, and hopefully Suga and Tadashi are here,” Ukai said, leading them to where Miwa was. <br/>Tobio had a good feeling about this competition.</p>
<p>………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tobio!” Suga squealed, running at him before he even saw them. Tadashi was walking behind him with a smile on his face, joining in on the tight hug Suga had him wrapped in. <br/>“Hey, Tobio,” Tadashi said into his neck, squeezing him as much as Suga.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry we didn’t arrive with you, but the traffic was just awful.” Suga groaned once he finally released him grinning. Tobio smiled at them, glad they came at all, unlike certain people he knew.<br/>“Don’t worry about it! I’m just glad you came,” he replied, patting them on the back. </p>
<p>“And why wouldn’t we?” Tadashi winks before turning to say hi to Ukai. Tobio himself turned to figure out why Shouyou was so quiet, to see that he was being bombarded by Suga’s eager questions. Tobio watched as Hinata responded just as eagerly, letting Suga sweep him up in a hug, and decided that maybe he didn’t have to intervene at all. They’d get along great. So instead, he made his way to his sister, eager to hear what she thought about his routine. </p>
<p>…..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi! i rlly hope you enjoyed this chapter. leave me comments tho i’d love to know what you think. plus, one chapter left omg? time flies</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!<br/>Who else thinks Hinata having difficulty jumping is the funniest thing in this fic?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou helps Tobio stretch properly so that he doesn’t pull something during his routine. Tobio lets out a small sigh as he pushes his face down to his thighs, Shouyou lightly kneading his shoulders. </p>
<p>“I thought you were helping me stretch, not giving me a free massage.” he quips looking over his shoulder with a quirked eyebrow. Shouyou gave him a wry smile, pushing on his shoulder a bit harder.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to help you relax as well, stop asking questions,” he replies, pushing once more before leaning back and feeling his heart flutter at the grateful smile Tobio sends him before he continues to stretch. Shouyou entertains himself by looking around and watching as someone gets ready to get on the ice. He thinks Tobio is right after him, so he turns to find Tobio is already standing up and watching. He holds his hand out and Tobio takes it squeezing.</p>
<p>“You know them?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. That’s Yuki Ito. He’s been to a couple of competitions and usually wins. He does really flashy moves and does a lot of jazz numbers, and fans love him.” Tobio recited with a nod. Shouyou just hummed watching as the music started, and Yuki moved with the music. Tobio was right, he had a lot of awe-inducing moves that probably earned him many points. He glances at a Kageyama that was watching him intently.</p>
<p>“Are you also a fan of his?” he asks curiously. Tobio turns to him and nods.<br/>“Yes. He’s really good. I hope I beat him.”</p>
<p>“You will! You’re also really good Tobio! You can’t lose to me, can you?” he asks with a teasing smile. Kageyama rolls his eyes and scoffs but his nose is red.<br/>Soon, Yuki finishes his routine with an axel jump (1 rotation Shouyou might add) before bowing and taking his leave off the ice. The crowd cheers so loud, Shouyou and Tobio can’t help but clap along.<br/>“Kageyama Tobio please come onto the ice.” a booming voice says, one of the judges leaning forward into their mic.<br/>Tobio tenses a bit but Shouyou just smiles lovingly at him.</p>
<p>“You’ve got this Tobio. It’s fine,” he says softly. Tobio lets go of his hand and relaxes his posture a bit.<br/>“Of course I do dumbass,” he responds with a smirk and Shouyou knows he’s okay.</p>
<p>Shouyou knows he’s really okay when he bends down and pulls him close for a deep kiss, before leaning back and whispering “For good luck.”</p>
<p>He takes off his blade protectors and gets onto the ice, Shouyou going behind the protective wall. Tobio skates out a bit, his uniform catching the light, sparkling, and making him the main focus of attention before he even starts.<br/>He assumes the starting position that has been in Shouyou’s dreams since the day he performed for him and Shouyou grinned as the music started. It started slow and sensual, Tobio’s movements liquid and smooth. The rink was dead silent save for the music and the announcer narrating every single one of Tobio’s moves. Surprise and astonishment were heard in every comment the announcer made and as the music picked up, so did the clapping in the rink.</p>
<p>Tobio looked beautiful like this, gliding and rising to the tempo of the music, doing spins that could save him if he were to fumble the triple axel.<br/>Just as the tempo reached it's high, Tobio reeled back,  skating down the rink before crouching,  lifting off the ice, completing 3 rotations while he’s in the air, before landing gracefully, his take-off leg straight as a line. The announcer goes crazy, screaming into the mic, the crowd screaming, Shouyou included but it’s clear Tobio barely notices. </p>
<p>His routine is coming to its end, the music slowing back down, the orange on his outfit flashing as he completes a sitting spin, letting his arms twirl above him, and halting to a stop in the pose he started with.</p>
<p>The music stops, and it’s completely quiet before Tobio falls onto the ice, gasping for air and the rink erupts in cheers. The loudest it’s ever been today, even the judges were clapping. Shouyou is positive he hears Miwa, Ukai, Tadashi, and Suga screaming something serious, holding up signs, and stomping on the bleachers, and the crowd is throwing flowers onto the ice, surrounding Tobio as he caught his breath. </p>
<p>Shouyou smiled as Ukai rushed down the bleachers to hand him the bouquet he had picked out for Tobio the day prior with the help of Tadashi, and patiently waited as Tobio collected himself, giving a small, flustered bow and wave that had Shouyou clutching at his chest. He appeared to be attempting to pick up all the flowers being thrown but was struggling.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about the flowers Kageyama. Someone will come to collect them.” the judge says with a smile. He startles before blushing a bit and taking what he could, before dashing off the ice, and straight into Shouyou’s arms. The rink plastic digs into his stomach as Tobio breathes roughly and holds him tight.</p>
<p>“Tobio, I love you and you did wonderfully, but you’re crushing the flowers I got for you.” he sighs, rubbing the small of his back. Tobio pulled back with surprise, looking down at him and just seeing the roses. </p>
<p>“Oh! They’re so...pretty.” he sighs off, and Shouyou worries he secretly hates roses but Tobio is grabbing his shirt to kiss him.<br/>Shouyou distinctly wonders if ice skating makes him affectionate when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He tries to turn, but Tobio just chases him, pulling him closer and Shouyou thinks whoever it is might just have to wait because his boyfriend is moaning into his mouth and his hands are- <br/>“Guys, people are staring.”</p>
<p>They startle away from each other at the sight of Tadashi and Suga. Suga has a mischievous smile while Tadashi looks vaguely proud. <br/>“Ah! Hey…”</p>
<p>“Tobio! You did great, I knew you’d do the triple axel no problem.” Suga said with a grin, reaching over to hug him. Tadashi agreed eagerly and poured praises on a blushing Tobio as he got off the ice and switched to sneakers. Shouyou happily held most of the flowers for him, even though Tobio ended up letting his friends have most of them.</p>
<p>“You can’t have these Suga, stop eyeing them!” Tobio exclaims, clutching the ones Shouyou bought him to his chest. Suga rolled his eyes.<br/>“Yeah, yeah, well you both and Ukai need to be making your way over to the kiss and cry,” he says giggling at how red Tobio gets and how high Shouyou’s eyebrows raise.</p>
<p>“Seriously, that’s what it’s called. Although, it’s only appropriate for you to do one of two things. Especially Tobio, you deviant!” Tadashi swooned. Tobio made an affronted noise as they walked away from the ice.</p>
<p>“It’s not my fault Shouyou was standing there all...hot and supportive and stuff. I couldn’t help it!” he exclaimed. Looking thoroughly embarrassed. <br/>“Aw Tobio.” he cooed, but Tobio only swatted him away.<br/>“Anyways, let’s get going before we miss the results,” Tobio said, marching his way there, them in tow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen this many people on one bench.” the cameraman says with raised eyebrows. Tobio looks around from where he’s squished in between Ukai and Shouyou, Miwa sitting beside Suga and Tadashi. <br/>“Yeah well, we’re big fans!” Suga exclaimed grinning. Hinata nodded excitedly next to him. </p>
<p>Tobio sits with muted excitement as the room quiets down and they read out numbers. He lets himself wonder if his parents are at least watching him, but it makes his heart ache. He decides to focus on the people who are here for him now and smiles inwardly at that knowledge that all these people cared for him. He’s so deep in his thoughts, he almost jumps two feet in the air when he’s tackled into a hug by everyone who’s on the bench. </p>
<p>“What is it?!” he exclaims, muffled by Ukai’s jacket. <br/>“Tobio you have 111.82 points!” Miwa yells. Tobio’s eyes widened in shock as they continued to cheer happily around him. Yuki had gotten a perfect score of 110.00. Yuki had been first place. <br/>“You have first place Tobio.” he heard someone say, and he turned to see Hinata smiling at him, his face joyous and fond. </p>
<p>Tobio almost wanted to cry but instead, he just opens out his arms and lets Hinata hold him close.<br/>He had won.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……</p>
<p>The award ceremony had been exceptionally long and Tobio had been taking his gold medal halfway asleep. He felt incredibly proud of himself and everyone who offered their support. When he told each and every one of them how grateful he was, they honest to God started to cry, Miwa and Hinata crying the hardest. </p>
<p>“You’ve messed up my makeup Tobio!” Miwa wailed, draping herself across him. Tobio rolled his eyes but smiled anyway at how ridiculous they looked laughing and sobbing in the parking lot. It was already late, and they had planned to stop at a restaurant to celebrate but by the way things were looking... Ukai was patiently handing Tadashi tissues and Tobio couldn’t help but grin and hug him to stop the floodgates. </p>
<p>“Kageyama Tobio?” a voice asked. They all turned at the same time to see who had called Tobio.<br/>“Hello! Sorry if I’m interrupting.” the man says, pushing his glasses up. Tobio stares in complete shock, rubbing his eyes vigorously.<br/>“Hey Tobio, isn’t this that Takeda guy you-”</p>
<p>“Shut up dumbass!” he exclaimed, swatting Hinata from further embarrassing him. He turned back to Takeda and tried to smile at him.</p>
<p>“Hello, Takeda-san. You're not interrupting anything. How may I help you?” </p>
<p>Takeda gives him a sweet smile, his head tilting as he steps forward to take Tobio’s hands. Tobio can only continue to stare, his mouth gaping open.<br/>“Well, as you know, I was one of the coaches that came to scout out new pupils. Your routine was amazing Kageyama-kun. I was in utter awe of how much control you have at your age, and how beautiful you moved on ice. I have to know who your coach is before I hopefully steal you from him.” he says, smile still present. Tobio feels like he’s been punched in the stomach, but like...with happiness. He’s just been praised by his idol and it’s making his heartbeat out his chest, but first, he must answer his question.</p>
<p>“I don’t have a coach. Unless you count Ukai, but he mostly makes sure I don’t fall,” he says with a sheepish smile. He glances at a shocked-looking Ukai who seems to be blushing. In his excitement, he had forgotten that Ukai had been the one to introduce Tadeka to him. Meaning...it seems Ukai hadn’t gotten over the huge crush he developed on him from seeing only one of his figure skating videos. He held in his laugh and turned back to a shocked-looking Takeda.</p>
<p>“You..are self-taught? Did you learn all that, on your own? Kageyama, you may be more amazing than I thought!” he exclaimed. Tobio lifted one hand to cover his face in disbelief and he could distantly hear Miwa telling Suga and Hinata to stop crying. </p>
<p>“T-Thank you so much Takeda-san but I don’t-”<br/>“Ah, do you doubt me Kageyama-kun?”</p>
<p>Tobio swiftly shook his head.</p>
<p>“Then, I want you to rest and call me when you have decided. I’d love to follow you on your journey,” he says, finally letting go of his hand, and handing him a card.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much Takeda-san! I will contact you soon,” he exclaims firmly and tries to tamper down the grin on his face as Shouyou nudged him with a smirk. <br/>Takeda waved, wishing them all a wonderful night, Ukai being the loudest in wishing it back.</p>
<p>As they all climb into the car, Suga and Tadashi climbing into the car they came with, Tobio starts to yell in excitement, Hinata hyping him up.<br/>“What did I say!? Exactly Tobio, you’re amazing!” he yelled as they shook each other. Tobio let out a disbelieving laugh.<br/>“Maybe I am!” he yelled back.</p>
<p>“Make sure you call him Tobio. Don’t miss out on this opportunity.” Ukai said, glancing at him from the rearview mirror. Tobio carefully lets go of Hinata to lean up.<br/>“You sure there’s no other reason?” he asks with a small smirk, watching as Ukai blushes once more.</p>
<p>“Sit back down,” he grunts, turning away and Tobio can’t help but let out a loud laugh, falling back in his space to Hinata.</p>
<p>“How do you feel?” Hinata asks with a smile. Tobio breathes out before leaning into his side. </p>
<p>“I feel good.” is all he says, laying a soft kiss on his cheek and watching the color spread across his boyfriend’s skin. </p>
<p>And it’s true. Tobio feels really good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>The hunt for a job was not as easy as Hinata led him to believe. He didn’t realize he had to fill out these many forms and go to all these interviews. </p>
<p>But luckily, none of it had been in vain. As originally expected, he managed to snag the position of cashier/baker apprentice at the cafe near his house. He had taken a chance and complimented the chef’s blueberry muffins and by the bright grin he received, he had known he had gotten the job. Hinata had been extremely proud of him and even bought him numerous blueberry muffins to celebrate. Tobio felt as if he was on cloud nine.</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>“Come on Hinata! I’m sure you can do it!” Kageyama exclaims, clapping his hands. Shouyou glares at him from where he stands on the ice before letting out a sigh.<br/>“If I die, it’ll be your fault.” </p>
<p>Kageyama rolls his eyes before skating towards him with a contemplative look.<br/>“If you don’t want to, that’s fine Shou. We can work on something else.” <br/>Shouyou lets out a sigh. Kageyama knows that when he calls him Shou, he can’t say no.</p>
<p>“Ah, fine whatever. I’ll do it! But if I die-“</p>
<p>“You won’t die, Shou, you’ll be fine.” he sighs with a small smile.<br/>Shouyou glared at him once more before getting into position.<br/>He jumps.</p>
<p>He lands.</p>
<p>Kageyama claps.</p>
<p>…….</p>
<p>Shouyou grins in excitement as they pull up to the gym, fans rushing to get in.</p>
<p>“I cannot believe you managed to snag tickets! This is going to be amazing!” he exclaims with a shout turning to an equally excited Tobio.<br/>“I’m surprised as well! Even our seats are good,” he says, tightly gripping Shouyou’s hand as they enter the building.<br/>Shouyou gripped his hand back, equally as tight as the smell of balm and sweat filled his nose. He inhaled deeply and grinned happily at the sight of his two favorite volleyball teams warming up on the court.<br/>“Ah, this is so cool,” Tobio says beside him, as he leads them towards their seats that are perfectly in the middle.</p>
<p>Shouyou has suspicion that Tobio had paid a lot more to get them such good seats but he doesn’t mind as long as they have fun. </p>
<p>Tobio seems to spot Tsukishima and Tadashi before he does and waves at them wildly, Tadashi grinning and waving back with as much gusto. Tsukishima just squinted his eyes and waves back which is as good as a smile. Shouyou is glad that Tsukishima and Kageyama have become good friends but...he wasn’t jealous! He wasn’t!</p>
<p> He just had the feeling that Tsukishima may have spilled a lot of his most embarrassing stories to Tobio when he wasn’t around. The glances and held-in laughs they exchanged had been proof enough.</p>
<p>Shouyou lifts his hands to wave as well and grins when he notices that Tadashi and Tsukki are holding hands. </p>
<p>He exchanged a smug look with Tobio before they finally reached them, Tadashi immediately throwing himself at them.</p>
<p>“Hey guys!” he exclaimed happily, and they hugged him back.<br/>“Hi, hi,” Tobio and him responded, moving to sit in their respective seats.<br/>“What took you so long?” Tsukishima asked.</p>
<p>Shouyou’s mind wanders to earlier in the afternoon, with Tobio’s choked-off moans, his wandering hands, and an elegantly arched back before blinking and turning to a flushed Tobio.<br/>“Traffic,” he says simply, delighted at how his boyfriend’s eye twitches in annoyance.</p>
<p>“Welcome to the Adlers and Jackals game!” an announcer shouts and the crowd claps in awe, Hinata clapping excitedly as well.</p>
<p>“Tobio look, your favorite! Number 21!” Tadashi exclaims pointing, and Tobio’s attentive eyes snap over to see him hyping up the crowd and his team with a huge smile.<br/>“Uh….” Shouyou hears himself say, squinting his eyes at 21.</p>
<p>“Why does 21 look like Hinata?” Tsukishima asks, ever blunt.<br/>Tobio gasps in shock.</p>
<p>“What! No, he doesn’t! They don’t….look….” he trails off leaning forward and blushing down to his toes when number 21 winks at him before continuing his lap around the court.<br/>“What the hell was that?!” Shouyou exclaims in shock.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess this isn’t a surprise. Hinata’s favorite, number 20 on the alders, looks like Tobio.” Tadashi says with a smirk. Tobio tilted his head curiously as Hinata turned in shame.</p>
<p>“It’s just because he’s a good setter! Nothing else!”</p>
<p>He watches as number 20 files his nails calmly listening to one of his teammates explain something to him. He sneers a little when number 21 from the Jackals gets too close to him, but number 21 just gives him a sweet smile, stopping to plant a kiss on his cheeks before dashing off, trying to avoid number 20’s anger.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Tadashi says his eyes wide.<br/>“That...that can’t possibly…” Tobio starts.</p>
<p>“You guys are disgusting.” is what Tsukishima says with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, at least I know that we’d be together in an alternate universe?” Shouyou heard himself say with a smile and sighs as Tobio starts to laugh, gripping his hand harder.<br/>“Yeah, and I’d still kick your ass too,” he says smugly, as they watch number 21 from the jackals get on his knees and apologize to number 20.</p>
<p>The crowd was practically in shambles from the display of silliness between the two teams.</p>
<p>Finally, though, the game starts and if they all scream themselves hoarse when they get autographs from both teams and a shared kiss between their lookalikes on the big screen, well go figure that’s how they’d lose their voices.</p>
<p>…….</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Tobio lets out a long sigh as he makes his way up the apartment stairs. His legs were jelly after his practice session with Takeda, and walking up multiple flights of stairs did nothing to help. He cursed his decision to live so high up but continued up. He couldn’t wait to crash into bed and sleep for possibly a week.</p>
<p>Obviously, that wasn’t possible since he had work tomorrow. Work at the cafe was good, and he genuinely enjoyed it but spending so much time in a kitchen often made him feel like he would pass out from the heat of the ovens. He wouldn’t trade it for anything. </p>
<p>He pulls out his key as he finally arrives, and inserts it in the lock, turning it and stepping in. He’s greeted by a dark apartment, and flicks on the light to see Luna sleeping on the couch, quiet mewls leaving her mouth. He smiles softly, moving silently to not wake her up.</p>
<p> He pets her before creeping into his bedroom and softly shutting the door.</p>
<p>He lets out a sigh and begins to remove his clothes. He dies so carefully because it feels as if he makes one wrong move, he’d definitely pull something. Takeda was a wonderful coach but he sure knew how to push your buttons and make you move muscles you didn’t even know you had.</p>
<p>Tobio reached into his closet and pulled out a shirt and some shorts before slipping into bed and foregoing an alarm. He was sure he’d wake up on time.</p>
<p>Maybe.<br/>He was so tired, he was knocked out the second his head hit the pillow.</p>
<p>He didn’t wake up again until he felt calloused hands running through his hair. He blinked one eye open to see Shouyou leaning over him with a kind smile, his eyes bright in the darkish room.<br/>“Hey, honey. Sorry to wake you,” he murmured, pushing Tobio’s bangs back.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. How was work?” he asked, leaning into his touch, and letting out a satisfied hum when Shouyou leaned down and kissed his forehead.</p>
<p>“It was good. We’re making a lot of progress.” he sighed, pulling away to remove his uniform. Ever since Hinata had started his final year, he had quickly been accepted for a paid internship at a sports rehabilitation center. He was getting as much experience as he could before he got drafted and eventually had to join an NHL team. To say Tobio was proud was an extreme understatement.<br/>“That’s...nice.” he trailed off, ready to doze back off but Shouyou didn’t let him.</p>
<p>“No sleeping, not yet. Did you have a shower?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>Tobio bit his lip, knowing how his boyfriend would reprimand him. He shook his head.<br/>Shouyou sighed before ripping the cover off of him.</p>
<p>“Come on. Up. You know you can’t immediately get in bed after a training session.” he says with a sternness he usually saves for overzealous seniors at the center. Tobio pouted, knowing he was right, before carefully inching out of bed. He winced as his leg throbbed dully and thanked god that Shouyou didn’t say “I told you so.”<br/>Shouyou sighed, helping him out of bed and pushing him towards the bathroom.</p>
<p>They both removed what was remaining of their clothes, before entering the shower.<br/>Shouyou, the angel, massaged him with some of the oils they kept in the shower for this exact reason.</p>
<p>Shouyou didn’t scold him that much, just asked how practice was and what he learned.</p>
<p>“Is Takeda pushing you too hard?” he asked, peeking over his shoulder. Shouyou had grown a little taller, something he often let be known but Tobio happily still had many more inches over him.<br/>“No Shou, it’s fine. I’m just getting...stronger.” he placated, knowing his boyfriend wouldn’t hesitate to give Takeda a piece of his mind.</p>
<p>“Okay. Don’t push yourself too hard or you’ll burn out.” he sighs shutting off the shower and pressing a warm kiss to his shoulder.<br/>“Same for you. Don’t think I didn’t see you requesting for more shifts at the center,” he says with a glare.<br/>Shouyou smiles nervously.</p>
<p>“Didn’t think you’d notice.”<br/>“Why wouldn’t I? The bed feels empty without your octopus arms all over me.” he teases and Shouyou just smiles at him, kissing him again.</p>
<p>They migrate back to their bedroom, slipping on lounge clothes.</p>
<p>“I’ve gotta feed Luna, but I’ll be right back,” Tobio says and Shouyou nods, curling into bed.<br/>Tobio smiles at the sight of Luna already waiting patiently for him. He hadn’t meant to keep her waiting but she wasn’t fussing or anything. He filled her bowls and scratched her ears as she began to eat, loud purrs resounding in their apartment.</p>
<p>“When you’re done, you’re welcome to join us in bed,” he says softly before standing back up and padding back into his bedroom, letting the door stay cracked open.</p>
<p>He smiles even harder at the sight of Shouyou trying to stay awake until he gets into bed and quickens his way into bed, letting out a soft sigh when Shouyou immediately curls around him.<br/>“Who’s turn is it to make dinner?” he murmurs sleepily into Tobio’s hair.</p>
<p>Tobio inhales, looking up at him with knowing eyes.<br/>“It’s yours.”<br/>“Seriously? Could’ve sworn I cooked two nights ago.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t cook anything, you burned it, Shou,” he says with a laugh. He can tell Shouyou is grinning as well before he huffs.<br/>“Fine, alright. I guess I’ll have to step up and be the chef once again.”<br/>Tobio rolls his eyes but decides to stay quiet, pulling Shouyou closer.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he whispers, letting his eyes close.<br/>“I love you too,” he whispered back. Tobio hums with more satisfaction and then falls asleep.</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>“Oh shit!” Shouyou yelps as he shoots out of bed. Tobio turns in the bed, one eye blinking open blearily.<br/>“What,” he says with a dead tone, wondering why he was awake on his off day.</p>
<p>“I’m so late, oh god,” he says, dashing out of bed to get ready for work. Shouyou had an important presentation today, so his sleeping in more than usual was awful but at least he didn’t look like a zombie.</p>
<p>His boyfriend was pretty fast, and now that he had a car and didn’t need to catch a bus, he would definitely make it on time.<br/>Tobio sighed; pulling himself out of bed so he could at least make him lunch and some coffee to go. God knows Shouyou would never eat if Tobio wasn’t there to remind him.<br/>The second he gets into the living room, Luna wraps herself around his ankles and he can’t help but laugh softly before reaching down to pet her.</p>
<p>“Wish I could play with you, but your dad is running late hm?” he says, before she starts meowing at a loud volume and disturbing everyone in the apartment complex. Tobio stands back to his full height and spots Shouyou hopping around on one foot before he decides he should get a move on.</p>
<p>He quickly fixed the coffee machine and while the coffee brewed, he got started on Shouyou’s lunch bento, making sure it had his favorite things. He had brought some muffins from the cafe so maybe that would be his dessert?</p>
<p>He doesn’t even flinch when Shouyou lifts him to the side so he can reach the finished coffee before leaning up to quickly kiss him on the cheek. This happened almost every morning. </p>
<p>“Mornin’,” he says, quickly pouring the coffee into a to-go cup.</p>
<p>“Morning. Don’t forget your laptop charger and lab coat,” he says. Shouyou’s eyes widened before he dashed back off into...well wherever he left his shit.<br/>Tobio smiles to himself before carefully closing the bento box, and leaving it next to Shouyou’s coffee.</p>
<p>The whole thing felt awfully domestic and it made Tobio’s heart flutter. He rolled his eyes at his behavior before deciding he should feed Luna, she hadn’t eaten for a while now.</p>
<p> He reached up into the cupboard just as Shouyou rushed back out with all his things in hand. He looked sexy in uniform, but Tobio would never let him know this.</p>
<p>From the knowing glances Shouyou gave him sometimes in the morning, he probably already knew which was so not good. Now it would be used against him…</p>
<p>“Oh, thank you, baby,” he says giving him one of his usual bright grins, placing a gentle hand on his hip before reaching up to kiss him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, be careful, okay?” he responds, pulling him back for one more kiss. Shouyou nods his head firmly before grabbing all his stuff and moving towards the door.<br/>“See you tonight. Make sure you actually stay in bed today. No training!” he says glaring at him slightly and Tobio can’t help but snort, crossing his arms. Years ago, that would’ve pissed him off but they’ve changed in the years they’ve been together, and Tobio knows it’s only Shouyou showing his love.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh. And no staying overtime. I need you back by 5.” he says raising his eyebrow.<br/>Shouyou grins again, before waving and dashing out the door.</p>
<p>Tobio rolls his eyes at not getting any answer, locking the door behind him and bending down to finally fill up Luna’s bowls and smiled as she immediately makes her way over to eat.<br/>He stands up before sliding his way into the bedroom and flopping back into the bed. It smells obnoxiously of his boyfriend and it helps him fall back asleep even faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……</p>
<p>Shouyou let out a low groan as he climbed up his apartment steps. He honestly can’t fathom why Tobio had thought it would be a good idea to live so high in the complex.<br/>He finally reaches his door, and pulls out his key before realizing the door is already creaked open.</p>
<p>Shouyou feels his eyes widen, and his heart races a bit. He quickly pushes the door completely open, moving into the house hoping that they hadn’t gotten robbed, or worse, Tobio had gotten caught up in the-</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re home on time? This is new. ” His boyfriend says, stepping out the kitchen with an apron on.<br/>Shouyou let out a long sigh, and slouched his shoulders, sending a glare towards the man now in front of him.<br/>“What’s wrong?” Tobio asks with a careful look on his face.</p>
<p>“You need to stop leaving the door open Tobio.” he sighs, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek before shuffling himself to their bedroom. He hears Tobio gasp and then follows him inside the room.<br/>“I’m sorry. I think I must’ve forgotten to lock it when I came in with the groceries. And don’t worry, I didn’t leave the house. I ordered them.” he adds, burying his head in his hands. <br/>Shouyou huffs with a small smile, knowing Tobio would beat himself more than called for.</p>
<p>“Baby,” he says, pulling Tobio’s hands off his face.</p>
<p>“Hm?”<br/>“It’s okay alright? I’m not mad and  I know it wasn’t on purpose, I just want you to be safe,” he says moving his hands to cup his face and smiling.</p>
<p>“So why’d you come inside all scary like you wanted to blow a fuse!” Tobio exclaimed. Shouyou winces, he hadn’t meant to come across that aggressive.<br/>“Just tired, and I had a long day at the center. But I’m home now, so I’m happy.”</p>
<p>Tobio rolls his eyes but a smile is tugging on his lips.</p>
<p>“You’re so sappy sometimes,” he says before leaning down and kissing him.</p>
<p>Shouyou giggles a bit before pulling back and cuddling into his chest. Tobio is quick to wrap his arms around him, he’s getting better at reading the mood of the room.<br/>“Are you making something?” he asks, glancing up at his pretty boyfriend. Even dressed in a shirt that is definitely...not his and shorts a couple of sizes too small, he was so beautiful.</p>
<p>“Well yes, since you burned dinner last night,” he said with a raised eyebrow. Shouyou growled at him, reaching up to pinch his nose, but Tobio must’ve known because he smoothly slid out of his way.<br/>Tobio makes his way back to the kitchen while Shouyou slips off his uniform and gets into the shower.</p>
<p>Even though Tobio is the one traveling for figure skating competitions, balancing his college classes, and working a part-time job, Shouyou was the one who was unusually sappy at these moments. He knew it was soon that both of them would be fully immersed in their ice sports careers and may not be able to spend as much time together as they usually do, so he figured he would spend as much time with his love as he could before it was limited.</p>
<p>He knew they could do it though, they’ve overcome so much more.</p>
<p>He smiled at every memory he’s had with Tobio over the years as he slips on his house clothes when he hears Tobio yelling.</p>
<p>“Tobio?” he asks, pausing in nuzzling their cat, Luna. She jumps out of his hands anyway, she seems to like Tobio way more.<br/>“Get over here! Quick Shouyou!” he yells. He hops over Luna to rush his way into the kitchen. </p>
<p>He doesn’t see or smell smoke so he wonders...ah.<br/>“How many scares are you going to give me today?” he asks in disbelief as he watches Tobio stare at a letter. It was probably just their rent and Tobio was gonna yell at him for all the hot water he used.</p>
<p>“No, I...Shou, you made it,” he says, his hand trembling as he looks up, blue eyes glassy.<br/>Shouyou gapes at him in shock, trying to figure out what he could possibly be talking about when it clicks.<br/>“I did?” he asks, moving towards him to take a look at the letter.</p>
<p>Tobio nods his head fiercely, and Shouyou can't help but let out a whimper when he sees what the letter contains.<br/>“You did it, Shou,” he says again with so much love, Shouyou feels faint. They turn to each other at the same time, the letter fluttering onto the counter.<br/>“HAH!” they scream, fist-bumping each other with both hands.</p>
<p>“I did it!” he yelled back before laughing at the way Tobio is rubbing his red knuckles.</p>
<p>He grabs his hands and presses kisses to it in apology before grinning up at him with glee.<br/>“We did it!” he exclaims again and marvels at the sweet smile Tobio directs at him.<br/>“Next stop, the world stage,” he says with a wink.</p>
<p>Shouyou stares at him before letting out a moan of happiness.</p>
<p>“Where’d you learn to do that? My heart just melted.” he groans and Tobio laughs and leans down to kiss his forehead.<br/>“From you, I’m pretty sure. Now you know how I feel.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so you’re saying I sweep you off your feet?” Shouyou teases with a smile.</p>
<p>He has a second to laugh at Tobio’s pout before he’s being chased around the apartment by his blushing boyfriend.</p>
<p>He doesn’t want to be anywhere else or with anyone else at this moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gosh, I really didn't expect to be uploading the last chapter this late but if it's anyone it would be me lol. Thank you so much for reading and commenting! They really meant a lot and helped me finish this up in a timely manner. I really hope yall enjoy this last chapter I'm going to miss this story so much. But, perhaps an epilogue wouldn't be too bad to imagine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah, also! I have a lot of other works on my page so if you're interested, go check them out! I've been hoping to rewrite my "Glad you're here" fic but idk if anyone would be interested... but once again thank you so much for reading! Pls, tell me what you thought!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And if you’re interested in what Hinata and Kageyama look like in this Universe, think of what they look like in the time skip in the manga!!! i figured Hinata had to be a little bulky if he was playing hockey. Kageyama us fairly lean. also, i know v little about hockey but ice skating is so beautiful and I wanted to write about it so much pls be easy on me :)))<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>